


50 Shades Of Swan-Mills

by CoppeliaRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaRose/pseuds/CoppeliaRose
Summary: Emma finds Regina's playroom by accident. Even if it scares her a little, she's also extremely fascinated. After she learns the mayor uses quite a few of those toys on herself, she becomes hyper-aware of the Queen and her body.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [50 Shades Of Swan-Mills - Traduction de CoppeliaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787868) by [EvilChachouuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu)



"More wine?" I asked and wanted to pour Emma another glass, but found the bottle empty.  
"I'll go get some more." She smiled and got up. "Where do you keep it?"  
"Wine cellar, second door on the right, down the stairs and on your left." I got up and went to get us some more cheese to go with said wine. As I got back to the living room, Emma still hadn't returned and I wondered whatever took her so long. My instructions were clear weren't they?  _If that blonde got lost in my house..._  

"Emma?" I sighed and went to find her, seeing the door to the basement was open, I went down and looked in the wine cellar. No Emma. I then groaned and opened the door opposite of the wine cellar.

"You really shouldn't be in here." I said and leaned against the door frame, looking at the blonde who was holding a leather flogger in her hands, inspecting it closely. The savior jumped and gasped, looking up at me with a thick blush staining her cheeks as I clearly startled her.  
"Jesus... You almost gave me a heart attack..."  
"Regina will do fine. I don't have a beard you know." I smirked and walked into the room, taking the flogger from her hands and letting the leather straps slide through my fingers.  
"What is this? Some kind of sex dungeon?"  
"Not even some kind.  _It is_." I put the flogger back and looked at Emma. She visibly swallowed.  
"Is this what you and Robin were up to?" She raised a brow and I shook my head.  
"When I tried to tell him, people were either turning into monkeys or the town froze over... Then you were so nice to bring his wife back..."  
"It was Zelena, it doesn't really count." Emma tried to defend herself.  
"Point is, I never got to ask him."

Emma took another good look around the place, clearly fascinated by all of this.  
"So, have you used this on anyone in town?" I laughed and smirked.  
"I'm a Mayor... If it ever came out that I whipped a resident... You must be crazy Miss Swan."  
"Then, why do you have all this? What is the point if you can't even use it." She slid her hand over the leather of the special table that was there. I moved closer to the blonde and whispered into her ear.  
"I never said I didn't use it." I could visibly see Emma shudder and goosebumps rose on her skin.  
"W-what?"  
"You heard me, Miss Swan." I purred and put some distance between us, slowly moving to sit down in one of the special chairs. She watched me and frowned.

"With whom?" She asked and I just smirked a little wider. The woman looked at me with a puzzled gaze before slowly trying; "On yourself?" Was her next guess. I nodded slowly.  
"Of course, the real deal is impossible. I make due with a few of the interesting things here." That surely sparked Emma's interest. She slowly moved to sit on the leather cushioned table and licked her lip. I'm sure she had a multitude of new revelations about who the 'Evil Queen' really was under all that regal demeanor. Even if I'm not the Queen anymore, my interests didn't change.

"Do you enjoy it, the pain?" The blonde leaned on her hand and looked at me.  
"Tell me, Miss Swan. Have you ever been spanked during any of your... Encounters?" I asked and crossed my legs slowly.  
"Maybe... A few times." She chuckled and tilted her head.  
"Did you hate it, or did it add fuel to the _fire_?" I said the latter a little more seductively. Judging by the woman's reaction, she seemed to understand now what I was talking about. "It's really not that strange. Perhaps all of this looks intimidating, but it's a lot of fun." I slowly got up and smiled gently at the woman. "Perhaps one day we'll play." I purred and turned, leaving the playroom to get that wine.

~*~ Emma POV ~*~

 _Is Regina flirting with me?!_  Was one of my first thoughts as she walked out of the 'playroom' she so eloquently called it. I didn't want to be in there any longer after the woman put images of her playing with herself in my mind. I simply couldn't handle it. I quickly hurried out of the playroom, bumping into Regina's back as she straightened up, holding a bottle of wine.  
"Careful now Miss Swan. This wine is expensive. I rather have it going down your throat than down the drain." She looked over her shoulder with a dangerous glint in her eyes. I quickly took a step back, my back against the closed door of Regina's dungeon.  
"Sorry." I quickly said and proceeded to hurry back to the living room. I sat down on the couch and waited for my drinking companion to return. 

Eventually, Regina sat down, the wine bottle now opened and with two new glasses. I watched as she poured the wine, suddenly very aware of everything about her. How she curled her fingers around the bottle and where those fingers might have been...  
"If I had known that my playroom had such a positive effect on you, I would have shown you sooner..." The Queen said and I looked at her.  
"Positive?"  
"I finally shut up the Savior, without a dagger." I could tell the woman was just teasing, but she was right. I had no words for what I had just discovered about Regina Mills. I wasn't ready for it, I don't think I ever would have been... But even so, even if it was rather outrageous and perhaps taboo, it made it all the more exciting.

"What did you mean with 'perhaps one day we'll play'?"  
"I thought it was rather clear, Miss Swan. There is no way you could mistake that for what it is." She said matter-of-factly and sipped her wine. I watched as those full red lips touched the glass, how they parted to let the liquid inside of her mouth. I shivered and looked away. It was dangerous to look at her now, even more so than normal. One thing is for sure, there was no way I could ever look at her normally again. She made me feel things that I never felt with anyone before, not even with Hook. Truth is, that scares me shitless.


	2. Chapter 2

I gasped as I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Bloody Hell, Swan... You've been jumpy all week. What's wrong, is anything the matter; love?" Hook asked and I turned to him.  
"No, nothing is wrong." I smiled apologetically.  
"Well, something has got your mind twisted." He said and moved closer. "Perhaps I could make you forget about it." He winked. "Between you, me and a bottle of rum, I'm sure we can work something out." He smiled and I chuckled.  
"I think you and the rum already have had plenty of dates today." I said and handed him a peppermint.  
"Really Swan." He just looked at it incredulously and sighed before popping it into his mouth. I quickly removed myself from the position I was in, not feeling like getting pushed against the wall by the pirate. We have been taking things nice and slow, but I could tell he was getting impatient while I really was in no hurry.

"So, what brings you here Killian?" I changed the subject and arranged a few files on my desk.  
"I was actually looking for your father, but I gather if you're, here he must be on patrol." He said and I nodded.  
"He'll be back in about an hour. I can give him a message if you want."  
"No need love, I'll be back." He said and wanted to walk away but turned to me again. "You would tell me if anything was wrong right?" He inquired. I smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah... Sure."  
"Alright, don't let me stop you." He said and went away again.

I let out a sigh of relief and leaned over the desk. What was I doing? Really.

Then I heard it. The echoing sound of heels quickly moving closer through the hallway. There was only one person that walked with that kind of confidence in heels.  
"Good afternoon, Miss Swan." Regina spoke and seemed to stop. I looked up slowly and straightened up.  
"Regina." I said in greeting and the woman cocked an eyebrow.  
"You... Seem to be out of sorts." The mayor moved closer and put her bag down on the desk. She moved closer and frowned. "Are you getting down with something?"  
"No."  
"Well, clearly something is on your mind." The woman said and I sighed. There was a great many things on my mind, like the way her mouth moves when she talks, what she smells like since she's standing so close to me that I can actually smell the perfume, the way she looks at me like she just asked me a question.  
"Shit, what were you saying?"  
"Eloquent as ever..." The woman quipped and crossed her arms, effectively pressing her breasts together and up. My eyes were immediately drawn down, even if I didn't want them to, I couldn't help myself. The brunette spoke again but I didn't hear it.  
"MISS SWAN!" She yelled. "My eyes are up here." She smirked when she finally got my attention.  
"Jesus, Regina I'm so sorry..." I turned around and rubbed my face with my hand.

"I think I know what is boggling your mind lately." She said and as I turned around, I saw she was now sitting on my desk, her legs crossed and that leather pencil skirt of hers riding up dangerously. She knew exactly what she was doing. My eyes were drawn to the thighs which were clad in black lace, more and more of it being revealed as that skirt crawled its merry way up those beautiful legs.

"Come here." Regina demanded. That got my attention. I slowly did as told and moved to stand next to the desk as she was sitting on the corner of it. "Good girl." She whispered over my lips and slid her fingers over my bare arm. Normally that wouldn't have meant anything, but the way she looked at me and how she slid her fingers up my arm, the way I felt... It was electrifying. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, closing my eyes as I experienced her fingertips gliding over my skin.  
"Fuck..." I whimpered at the loss of her fingers. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "We... We can't..." I tried to make sense but the woman put her finger to my lips, effectively shutting me up.  
"Nothing is impossible." She said and took my hand. I didn't realize why until it was too late. My fingertips were now on her thigh. I watched as I slid my hand up, the muscles rippling under the woman's skin as she could feel it too. I got to the hem of the skirt and gently skimmed my fingers under it before pulling back. I looked into her eyes and she grinned before getting up, moving closer as she whispered in my ear. 

"8pm, my place, eat well, drink water, no alcohol. Don't be late."

The woman looked at my desk, picked up the report I just finished and took it with her, leaving the building.

"What are you doing Emma Swan..." I groaned and let myself drop to my knees, resting my head against the desk.

~*~

Curiosity got the better of me regardless, and so I was standing on the woman's porch a little before 8. I knew how she likes people being punctual, so here I am, on time... for once.

I rang the doorbell after fighting an internal battle of 'should or shouldn't I?' and in the end 'should' won.  
"I was wondering how long it would take you, I've been waiting here since you pulled up in my driveway." The woman said as she opened the door. I was stunned into utter silence as I looked at her. She had her hair slicked back into a tight and neat ponytail, light make up to just accentuate her eyes and wearing an incredibly tight, black, leather dress that I had never seen her in before.

"Well, don't just stand there, come in." She grinned and moved aside. I swallowed and went inside, looking down at myself I suddenly felt a little under-dressed. I looked at the woman and bit my lip. She chuckled and took my hand.  
"Don't be nervous." She said softly and moved closer. I was getting a good look at what was going on inside that dress. The zipper was straining to keep her breasts contained. It seemed like it just wanted to burst open only to reveal the beautiful pair and the fact she was probably braless under there. I swallowed and she seemed to pick up on what was going on.  
"Can't really wear underwear under something so skintight now, can I?" She smirked and walked away, swaying her hips more than necessary. I looked at her behind and repeated those words in my mind.  
"Fuck..." I groaned and licked my lips.

I have always known that Regina Mills is a sexy little minx, but now she had me wrapped around those gorgeous fingers of hers. It was exciting, thrilling and scary... But I loved it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Surely, the fact she was blatantly staring at my breasts didn't go unnoticed, so I decided to throw oil on the fire and smirked as I spoke.  
"Can't really wear underwear under something to skin tight now, can I?" I turned and walked away, leaving her with her thoughts and the implication of what  _else_  I might not be wearing. I heard her swear behind me, ever the eloquent one with words...

"Follow me, Miss Swan." I said and opened the door to the basement, going down the set of stairs and taking a right. Soon enough I heard footsteps on the stairs and a blonde mop of hair curiously peeking into the playroom again. I was sitting on the leather padded table and smirked, slowly crossing my legs and watching how her gaze was instantly pulled away from my face and to my legs instead. The woman slowly closed the door behind her and moved closer to me.  
"What are you doing to me, Regina..." She said softly and I looked up at her with a soft chuckle.  
"I just move and talk, you have been filling in the gaps with your own thoughts and fantasies, Miss Swan." I kindly informed her and crossed my arms, knowing the effect it would have.  
"But what about..."  
"I don't want to hear it." I knew she wanted to bring up Hook, but I could tell that other than friendship, there was absolutely nothing going on between those two. I think lately Emma has begun to realize this as well. Even if the handless wonder wanted to move on with their relationship, Emma did nothing to progress it.  
"And...?"  
"Shut up Miss Swan, get on your knees." I clenched my jaw and ordered her around. "I don't want to hear about any other people besides the two in this very room. Understand." The woman sat on her knees and looked up at me, nodding slowly. "Good." I smiled and slid my hand over her cheek, cupping it.

"Now, there is nothing that can't be said in this room, accept mention the 'handless wonder' and 'smells like forest'. I don't want to hear their names." I made it very clear to the blonde.

"Second, normally  _I_  would like to get strapped down, but since you're new to this I will educate you." I licked my lips slowly. "And perhaps if you're good, I'll let you strap me down." I could quickly tell she was very interested in that.

"Third... I will never do anything you don't like. We will start out easy and see where your limits are. Tell me if you don't want something or if you want to stop. This is about trust, and how much you're willing to trust me to take care of you."  
"You know as well as I do that I trust you with my life." Emma looked me deeply in the eyes and I knew it was true.  
"Still, fighting monsters or getting tied down and teased until you can't take it any longer are two distinctively different things." I grinned and watched a blush creep on her cheeks.

"Last, whatever happens in here, stays in here. I don't want to read in the mirror how the Savior likes a spanking or how the mayor tortures young women or likes to get stringed up or whatever." I groaned and Emma chuckled.  
"Trust me, I wouldn't tell a soul about this..."

"Then, lets have some fun, Miss Swan." I purred and she nodded. "Anything that piques your interest?" I asked and she looked around but soon enough settled her eyes back on me. I chuckled and smirked knowingly. "Perhaps you want to get comfortable with me first." I quirked an eyebrow and she smiled a little.  
"You have been driving me insane for the last week, Regina."  
"You have been driving yourself insane, Miss Swan." I purred and leaned back on my hands. "Get up and take off your coat." Emma did as told and got up, slowly taking off the coat before tossing it aside. "Now take off your shoes." She slowly leaned down and worked on her shoes, getting rid of them one by one. I smirked as she realized that there wasn't much left until some real skin started showing. "The pants, if you would..." I winked. Emma blushed and worried her lip a little before slowly popping the button and pulling down the zipper. She slowly shimmied her way out of the pants and stepped out of it, kicking it aside. She clasped her hands in front of her body and I slowly pulled them apart.

"We'll have none of that. I won't be hiding my body, you won't be hiding yours." I looked at her and she nodded. I slowly leaned in and caressed her thigh gently. I had felt it before, that electrifying feeling that I get when I touch her, or when she touches me. I heard her breath hitch and felt the goosebumps rise under my fingers. I slowly moved my hand up to her hip and pulled on the hem of the tanktop she was wearing. "Take it off." I asked softly. She brought shaky fingers to the hem and slowly pulled the white fabric off her body. She was nervous, but I could tell she was extremely excited by this as well. I couldn't blame her, I was excited as well.

I marveled at how she looked in her underwear. She was wearing plain black panties and a bra that was just a different shade of black. Clearly it wasn't from the same set, but it didn't matter. It would be gone soon anyway.

I got up and slowly slid my hand over and around her waist, holding her close to my own body. Her skin was hot to the touch, her breathing hitched and sped up as the thrill of doing this really sinked in. I looked into her eyes and saw those beautiful green pools pull me in. Her gaze never left mine as I leaned in and claimed her lips for the first time.

I knew that I would lose myself, but I didn't think it would be this intense as we suddenly just devoured each other's mouths, moving to kiss deeper and deeper, stealing each other's breath away with just this single kiss. It was hot, I could feel my nipples straining against the tight leather and my thighs slowly became slick with my own juice as it started to slowly trickle down. I was incredibly excited and I knew it would only get much worse the longer I would be with this woman.


	4. Chapter 4

That kiss wasn't like anything I had ever felt before. I've had multiple lovers, some good, plenty of bad ones, but none of them had ever kissed me quite like this. The way Regina bit my lip and sucked my tongue while rubbing hers up against it... I wasn't just at a loss for words, I was out of breath. I gasped as she pulled back and licked over my lips slowly. I held onto her neck tightly, afraid that I might fall if I let go as my knees went weak and I felt like a new born deer.

"Holy shit..." I whispered after a while and looked at the brunette. She purred and licked her lips slowly.  
"For once, I'll agree with that statement." She slid her hands over my back and slowly up, taking the clasp of my bra in her hand. "I'll be taking this off now." She flicked her eyes down to my bra and I nodded. I couldn't resist her. It was like she had me in her grasp, but I didn't mind it. It was exactly where I wanted to be. This was thrilling and even if it was wrong of me to do this, it felt so right.

The bra straps slowly slid off my shoulders and the padded fabric fell down on the floor. I could tell Regina was watching me closely as I could practically feel her eyes roam over my body. I bit my lip and relaxed my shoulders, surrendering to her gaze and letting her have all of me.  
"Wonderful." She whispered and slid her hands gently over my shoulders and arms. I closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling of it. Her hands then moved to my sides, slowly making their way up again. Her fingers gently caressed the undersides of my breasts and made their way up, purposefully avoiding my nipples, which by now stood at attention. Just her touch did that to me. She gently caressed my breasts some more before actually cupping them in her warm hands, her thumbs tweaking my nipples gently. I gasped and let out a soft approving noise as she did that. I looked up into her eyes and smiled as I realised she was captivated by what was in front of her. Clearly, we both affected each other a great deal.

Regina then slowly sat down and slid her fingers down my body. I squirmed as she slid them over my stomach, the muscles there contracting, trying to get away from the teasing and ticklish feeling, making me giggle softly. The woman smiled and slid her hands over my hips, hooking her thumbs into the sides of the panties. She didn't move any further though, instead she looked up at me. I nodded my consent and smiled which only made her smile more. She then slowly pulled my panties down, the crotch sticking to my body a little longer as it was soaked with the proof of my excitement. I saw the brunette lick her lips and her breathing instantly became laboured. I stepped out of the panties when she let them fall to the floor and I let her look at all of my body. Nothing was hidden anymore.

The mayor leaned in slowly and kissed just above the patch of curly blonde hair.  
"Are you comfortable?" She asked and I slowly slid my hand over her slicked back hair, moving to cup her cheek. She looked up and I nodded.  
"Yes, I'm okay." That made her smile.  
"Good. This is what we want." She slid her hands over my thighs and hips and kissed my stomach softly. "Be comfortable with your body, it's beautiful. And I promise I will appreciate it and treat it carefully." I nodded again in reply and felt her shower my stomach with kisses, some small, some wet and sloppy. The wet patches on my skin, cooled and made me shiver. I understood then why she was doing this.

"Lie down on your back." She said and got up from the leather padded table she was sitting on before. I followed her instructions and moved to lie down on my back, my arms next to me as I waited for her. She came back and held up a peacock feather. "We'll start out slow." She said and smiled. "Don't move." She moved the feather and tickled my nose. I nodded and bit my lip. "Close your eyes." She whispered and slid the feather down my throat. I let my eyes slide closed and gasped as I felt the feather even more than before, painfully aware of how it felt and tickled me. I wanted to squirm and get away from the feeling, but she told me not to move. I started panting as she teased my stomach, my thighs, my arms and my breasts with the damned feather. I couldn't believe what that thing was doing to me.

Soon enough, the feeling stopped and something else slid over my body.  
"Open your eyes." Regina ordered and I did as told. I followed her arm and saw the riding crop she slid over my body. She slid it down my thigh and stopped, whipping me on the thigh. I gasped, but it didn't hurt, it actually felt really good, the brief sting turning into something more powerful than pain.  
"Okay?" She asked and I nodded.  
"Yes." I breathed out and looked at her, trying to tell her to please go on. She did and slid the leather over my body, hitting me on my stomach. I gasped again and arched a little. She moved it further up and teased my breast before hitting me just under it. I couldn't help the moan that spilled from my lips as it just felt so good. I gripped the table with my fingers to stop myself from moving and rubbed my thighs together as I could feel the evidence of my excitement. Then the riding crop hit me just below my core on my thigh. I cried out again and gasped. I already knew that if she kept this up, I wouldn't last very long.  
"Regina..." I let out a shaky breath and looked at her with pleading eyes. She bit her lip and gave me a sexy look before hitting me again in the same spot. I cried out, lights bursting behind my eyes, arching from the table, trembling as I collapsed back onto it while orgasm wrecked my body. After a while I felt a soothing hand rub my stomach and chest. I cracked open my eyes, my breathing steady again.  
"How did that feel?" The brunette asked and I licked my dry lips.  
"Amazing..." I took her hand and sat up a little. "You... you hardly even touched me and yet."  
"It's the thrill of it all, isn't it?" She spoke knowingly and I nodded.  
"Yes..."

I don't think I have ever been this excited in my whole life. This woman just made me come undone with a few well placed hits to my body. I was terrified of what else she could do to me, and that just made it all the more thrilling.


	5. Chapter 5

Watching Emma come undone the way she did was absolutely wonderful. The pure bliss in her face, the way her body arched and trembled from orgasm... It was beautiful. I knew that if she would let it, we could have so much fun together, share these intimate moments and make them even more intense.

"You've been a good girl, Emma." I said softly and kissed her. "Good girls get rewards." I purred over her lips and took her hand gently in my own, guiding it to the zipper on my dress. She leaned in and moved to sit on her knees, kissing me as she did so while slowly pulling the zipper down. I purred as I felt my breasts were released from their tight confinements. The kiss broke and slowly Emma's eyes wondered down my body. She leaned in and kissed between my breasts.  
"I've always wanted to do that..." She said softly and I chuckled. So she had been thinking about me before.  
"What else have you wanted to do?" I asked. Her hands made the dress part further, exposing my breasts. I watched as she slowly pushed me down on the table and leaned in to kiss my neck. I felt her tongue slide over the sensitive skin and lips being pressed to it again.  
"No visible marks, Miss Swan." I warned her. She lightly nipped the skin, but didn't go any further than that.  
"Where is it okay?" She asked and her hands slid over my shoulders and down my chest, slowly going over my stomach before reclaiming the zipper.  
"Anything that dress can cover." I looked up at her as she pulled the zipper all the way down. The fabric parted enthusiastically, my whole body now on display for her, including my obvious arousal.  
"Fuck, Regina." She saw the glistening between my legs and licked her lips. Her hand went from my stomach to my hip and down my thigh, caressing it gently. I could tell her eyes darkened with lust and desire, now it was for me to find out what she really was capable of.

The woman got up and leaned over me, kissing me deeply and claiming my lips roughly. I moaned into the kiss as I felt her hand on my breast, squeezing it gently.  
"Lie down on your back properly." She purred over my lips and pulled back. I smirked and did as told, lying straight on the table on my back. She picked up the riding crop and inspected it closely. I chuckled and watched as she slowly slid the leather piece over my body as I had done with her before. She then tried it out properly, the leather hitting the skin of my stomach. I purred and licked my lips.  
"It's all in the wrist, do it a little harder." I instructed. She picked a different spot this time. The leather came down on my thigh. "Yesss~" I hissed and looked at her. I could tell it made her more confident in her actions so she tried it again, this time the other thigh and a little closer to my dripping core. I arched and moaned as it stung, but in all the right ways, an electrical jolt shooting straight to my clit. "Like that." I gasped and watched as she moved closer. She straddled my thighs and slowly slid the riding crop over my breasts, hitting me just below each breast a few times. I gasped and moaned, sliding my hands over her thighs, encouraging her to do more as I was feeling good.

Emma slowly put the riding crop aside and leaned down, claiming my mouth briefly before going down. She took my breasts in her hands and squeezed them gently, tweaking the nipples a couple of times before leaning down and sucking one of them into her mouth.  
"Emma..." I moaned and squeezed her thigh harder. She grinned up at me and slowly went on, moving to the other nipple. She made quite a show of it, licking around the sensitive peak before taking it between her teeth and pulling it. "Yes." I arched off the table and let out a breath as she let go of it.

"I heard you once said you wanted me to taste your forbidden fruit." The blonde purred low. "Even if you were thinking about something else," She crawled down further and got between my legs, spreading them and draping them over her shoulders. "There have been a few times of me wondering what it tastes like." She leaned down and kissed over the the mound between my legs before dipping down completely. I moaned as I felt her tongue slide over my wet folds as she tasted me. She licked me like that a few times before really roaming her tongue between the folds and up to my clit.  
"Yes~ yes~ Emma..." I gasped and moved my hips, trying to get closer to that mouth. She moaned softly and leaned in, sucking on my clit. "YES!" I reached down and tangled my hand into the blonde hair, urging her to go on. She didn't fail to deliver. Emma rubbed her hands up and down my thighs as she worked her tongue around my clit and through the folds, repeating the action a few times before thrusting her tongue inside of me and swirling it.  
"F-fuck..." I cried out and arched from the table. I groaned hotly and sat up slowly, leaning on one arm while the other hand was still buried in the golden curls. The leather dress was still around my arms and slightly constricting how far I could move, but I didn't care since I was feeling so good. Emma looked up at me and pulled back, moving to kiss me deeply. I could taste myself on her lips, on her tongue, in her mouth. It was so sexy and exhilarating. She wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me closer as she slid three of her fingers inside of my dripping core and thrusted them without mercy. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and scratched my nails over her back, holding onto her shoulder as she slammed those delicious fingers deep inside of me.  
"Fuck... yes... yes..." My breathing became irregular, if I could even breathe at all. She then curled her fingers and pressed right on my sweet spot. I threw my head back, my mouth dropping open and the loudest moan ripped from my throat as I came. My nails buried into the woman's shoulder, my hips jerking uncontrollably while I gasped for air. I felt a mouth on my chest, slowly going over me, placing soft kisses everywhere as slowly my mind became less clouded and my eyes focused. I looked at the blonde intensely and kissed her, plundering her mouth, fisting her hair, pulling it while pushing her closer to my body.

That's when I knew that she was the one for me.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't keep my eyes off Regina as the tidal wave of orgasm crashed through her body. The loud moan that ripped from her lips was hot and sexy. I wanted to hear more of those. I gently showered her body with kisses as I let her come back down from the high of orgasm. I slowly looked into her eyes and before I knew it we were in another intense lip lock. I slowly moved to lie the woman on her back and covered her with my own body, our lips never leaving each other. My fingers were still inside of her wet passage, so I wriggled them a little to see what reaction I'd get. The brunette rolled her hips onto the fingers and whimpered into the kiss, her hand went down and she wrapped her fingers around my wrist. I pulled back and looked at her, searching her eyes for an answer. She smiled a little but slowly pulled my hand back and instead brought it to her mouth, tasting herself as she rubbed and curled her tongue around my fingers, sucking them clean.

"Damn..." I groaned as I watched her until she finally pulled back.

"I think that is enough for today, Miss Swan." She purred and kissed me one last time before getting up. I watched as she grabbed her leather dress and slowly put it back on. I just stared at her body as she slowly covered it up again. I wanted to memorise it in case this would never happen again.  _Do I want it to happen again..? Yes... Yes I do..._   I reached out and pulled her closer.  
"Miss Swan." The woman gasped and looked down at me.  
"Your Majesty." I purred and leaned in, kissing her thigh before letting go.

I didn't fail to notice the small smirk that blossomed on Regina's lips. I let her put some distance between us before she turned around.  
"You should probably go back to the handless wonder before he comes looking for you." She leaned in the doorway. I quickly put on my clothes and looked up at her as I was zipping my jeans. "Same time next week?" She asked and I bit my lip before nodding.  
"Yes."

~*~

I put my hair in a ponytail as I got back to the apartment and sighed. You could clearly smell a mixture of sex and Regina on my body. I knew I had to hurry into the shower so I wouldn't get caught. As I opened the door, there was Hook, waiting for me.  
"Hello love." He looked up at me. I was startled by his sudden presence.  
"You've got to stop sneaking up on me Killian." I sighed and slowly closed the door.  
"The fact that every time I see you, you are startled by my presence worries me. What are you up to love, going out so late at night?" He asked and I just rushed past him.  
"None of your business." I went straight for the bathroom and locked the door.  
"You know, I will find out eventually Swan." That's when I heard him leave. I sighed and slid down against the door. Perhaps I should have thought this through a little better before I jumped into whatever this with Regina is supposed to be.

~*~

I was sitting in Granny's staring at my cup of hot coco when suddenly Regina sat down opposite of me.  
"Good morning Sheriff." She smiled and looked at Ruby, ordering a coffee for herself before focusing back on me. "So are you still on for tonight?" She asked and I could feel her slide her foot along my leg suggestively. I held onto my cup a little tighter. I bit my lip and swallowed, nodding slowly. I had been thinking about it all week and there was no way I could say no to her. I knew it was wrong and that I was cheating on Hook, but it didn't feel like cheating since we never did anything of  _that_  sort with each other anyway.

"On for what, Hook came from behind Regina and I opened my mouth to make up an excuse but came up empty.  
"Ladies night." Regina smiled. "She's showing me how this netflix thing works..." The brunette kept going and turned to the man. "What is it to you?"  
"Well, perhaps I would have liked to take my girlfriend out on a date. It's Friday after all." He wriggled his eyebrows.  
"I'm sorry Killian, I promised her last week that I'd watch movies with her."  
"Will Henry be there?" Hook asked and I looked at Regina.  
"No, he wanted to spend time with his grandparents. Not that he would like to see his two moms in bathrobes, face masks, braiding each others hair and what not." That made me laugh a little.  _That was perhaps a bit too much Regina..._  It was convincing up till that moment.  
"I thought the Queen didn't do make overs and braid hair." I smirked.  
"Well, perhaps I changed my mind." Hook just watched us and slowly moved to sit next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and I could tell that Regina got annoyed. Her mouth corner would twitch a certain way when she was, but only I knew because I've been studying her for all these years. I suppose... I paid more attention to her than I realised.  
"Well, in that case, can this dashing pirate join you ladies?"  
"No." Regina and I said at the same time.  
"Why not? Maybe I like these things too..." I snorted, imagining the pirate with a facemask.  
"No Killian. I don't think I can handle seeing you with a facemask." Then Ruby came over.  
"If you two are having a girl's night... Ashley and I are going to the Rabbithole, why not join us for drinks?" She smiled and Regina grimaced.  
"I hate that place, pass."  
"You hate anything that smells like alcohol." I said and she looked at Hook.  
"Exactly."

Killian sighed and lifted his arms in surrender.  
"Fine, I'm not wanted here. Will I see you later; Swan?" He asked and I shook my head.  
"Probably not. Knowing us we will watch too many movies and pass out on the couch." I smiled and looked at the man. I was lying to his face and I could hardly regret it at all.  
"Very well, enjoy your evening ladies." He said and excused himself. Regina leaned over the table and smirked.  
"Bring your evening bag, Miss Swan. You're staying with me tonight." She then sipped her coffee slowly, licking her lips as she pulled back.


	7. Chapter 7

I was wearing my leather dress again with nothing underneath as I waited for Emma to arrive. I sat in a chair in the hallway, waiting till the doorbell rang. I smirked and got up, opening the door for Emma who quickly got inside and closed the door, pushing me up against it. I purred and looked into the woman's eyes.  
"Can't wait, can you, Miss Swan." I barely got her name over my lips before she slid hers over mine and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and slid a hand into the ponytail she was sporting. I grabbed it and pulled her head back with a smirk. "I like it Miss Swan. Keep the ponytail." I purred and leaned in to kiss her neck, grazing my teeth lightly over the skin. She moaned in approval before pulling back and pinning my hands against the door.  
"You made me lie to Hook."  
"You didn't seem to have any problems with it, Miss Swan." I grinned and looked into her eyes. "Why are you still with him Emma?" I asked and she looked at me, trying to find an answer. Her mouth opened several times but nothing came out. She sighed and looked down.  
"I don't know..." She pushed off of the door and rubbed her face with her hand.

"You don't seem to be too heartbroken over Robin." She looked at me and I sighed.  
"Well, if there is one thing I've learned is that I never get what I want anyway. I learned to deal with the disappointment." I moved away from the door and went to the kitchen. I could tell we weren't going to get anywhere near the playroom so I went to grab some wine instead. Emma followed me slowly and leaned against the doorframe, her arms crossed.  
"So you forget about him just like that?" She asked and I turned to her.  
"It's not like I forgot about him Emma. I'm just not going to let my happiness depend on some guy who is supposed to be the 'chosen one' because of some pixiedust." I groaned and Emma chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked and put my hands on my hips.  
"Nothing, it's just that when you say it like that and flail your hands around, it's kinda funny seeing you like that." She smiled and I couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Well, I'm glad to entertain I guess." I grabbed the bottle of wine and opened it. I poured two glasses and moved to hand one to Emma.

"I thought no alcohol." Emma looked at it and I chuckled.  
"You seem to have a lot on your mind, other than what goes on in that room." I brushed past her and took the bottle with me to the living room. I went to sit down and Emma sat next to me.  
"Do you think I should talk to him?" The blonde asked and I frowned.  
"Does a bear shit in the woods... Yes you should talk to him." I sipped my drink and Emma did the same.  
"What do I tell him though."  
"Well, I suggest leaving our playtime out of it for starters. I don't want Captain Guyliner on my doorstep yelling at me that I stole his woman, because I did nothing of the sort." I sipped my drink and Emma chuckled.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"He never had you to begin with." I looked at her and leaned back. "You treat him like a brother... Even if you kiss him."  
"He's just..." Emma sighed. "When I'm with him, I don't feel anything..." She pulled her legs up to her chest and groaned. "It's like dating a table, it's useful when you need it but otherwise just stands around." I sputtered my drink as the woman compared the man to a table.  
"Oh my... Emma, that's terrible!" I laughed heartily and set my drink aside, not being able to contain my laughter. "Captain tabletop at your service." I held onto my stomach and laughed more. 

Eventually my laughter died down and I looked at Emma, wiping away my tears. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed but..." I watched her look at me and she was smiling brightly.

"I don't think I've ever seen you laugh like that; Regina." She said softly and bit her lip. "It's cute, I like it." I blushed at her words.  
"Well, that's one thing I haven't been called before." I murmured.  
"Regina..." Emma moved closer and sat on her knees next to me. "I think you're more than just cute though." She added and looked into my eyes. "I've always known that there is way more to you than what you show us, and last week only added to that." A small smirk appeared on her lips. "I guess I've always known that I liked you, even when we were at each others' throats."  
"What are you getting at Miss Swan?"  
"I suppose this is me telling you that I've always liked you. I never felt this way with Hook and I don't think I ever will. I was jealous as all hell seeing you with Robin, I wanted what you two had but..."  
"It looked better than it was though."  
"What do you mean?" Emma frowned a little.  
"What I'm saying is... Is that whatever we had was nice in that moment, but it wasn't real. It didn't feel real... It felt like stolen moments from something that should have happened years ago but didn't. I made my choice back then and I should have made it this time too. Now the only thing I am is hurt, again." I looked at Emma and bit my lip. "I have many wounds and life just keeps rubbing salt in them."  
"Then perhaps I should lick them and help them heal." Emma whispered and leaned in, kissing me softly. I melted into the kiss and slowly wrapped my arms around her. If fate would let me, I will hold onto her with all my might and not let go... Ever.

 


	8. Chapter 8

In the end we did end up watching a movie, lying on the couch like lazy potatoes. Something I thought I would never see Regina do, but she rocked at it. I suppose being a mayor with a stick up your ass got rather tiring. I had put on my pajamas and Regina had done the same. I was lying behind her, spooning her while I had my arm wrapped around her waist to keep her close.  
"Why do all bitch characters have to be called Regina, is this some conspiracy around my name?" The Queen asked and I chuckled.  
"It's just a movie... No need to wind yourself up about it."  
"I'm not winding myself up about it, it's just unfair. Why can't Reginas be nice people?"  
"Are you nice?"  
"Sometimes..." She said and I snorted.  
"Didn't you just answer your own question?" The woman gasped and sat up, hitting me on the shoulder.  
"I am nice too!"  
"Not when you're hitting me." I rubbed my shoulder. "That actually hurt."  
"Good. It was supposed to." She moved to lie down and nuzzled her back back into my chest. I sighed and nuzzled her hair. 

I liked this, this is what I wanted... Being with someone, having fun but also being absolutely comfortable with one another. I was comfortable with Regina like this, but also how we were last week which was perhaps even more surprising considering the circumstances.

"Regina?" I looked at the woman as the movie had ended, realising that the brunette was fast asleep with her head on my arm. I smiled and didn't want to move us so I decided to make use of my magic instead, conjuring a blanket over us before grabbing the remote and turning off the TV. I can deal with the back pain but I didn't have it in me to wake the woman in my arms.

~*~

Somewhere in the morning I woke up to multiple kisses on my face. I mewled and slowly cracked open my eyes, seeing the brunette looking at me with a gentle smile. I rubbed my eyes and realised we were no longer on a couch, instead we seemed to be in her bedroom.  
"How did we get here?" I asked and looked at the woman who I was now practically lying on top of.  
"I woke up almost falling off the couch... If it wasn't for your death grip on me I would have rolled off." The woman explained and stretched a little before moving to rake her fingers through my hair.  
"Mmmm, I see." I nuzzled back into her neck and kissed it. "What time is it?"  
"It's 11." As soon as the words were out of her mouth I gasped and shot up.  
"Shit! I was supposed to be at the station two hours ago!" I quickly got out of the bed and looked around but of course my clothes weren't here, they were downstairs still. Regina chuckled and I glared at her. "It's not funny!"  
"Yes it is, Miss Swan." She crawled to the edge of the bed and pulled me down for a kiss. She calmed me down and when she pulled back, purple smoke formed around my body. As it dissipated, I was wearing my normal clothes again. "Go, I'll bring your bag later."  
"What will I say?"  
"You were tending to important mayoral business, Miss Swan." She smirked and got up, going to the bathroom.  
"Well... It's not a complete lie..."

~*~

"Killian, what are you doing here?" I asked as I got to my desk.  
"Well, your father called me since you still weren't here to keep an eye on things while he went on patrol. Where were you Swan?"  
"Ladies night remember... It got late." I chuckled and my stomach growled loudly. "Shit... You think you can hold down the fort a little longer. I haven't eaten yet and I would really  _love_  a grilled cheese sandwich right now." I put my stuff aside and only grabbed what I needed.  
"You think we could perhaps talk when you're back?" Hook asked and I nodded.  
"Sure..." I moved over to him and caught myself just in time, stopping myself from kissing him. It had become such a habit I didn't even think about it. "I'll... be right back."

I ran out of the station to go get some breakfast and took it back with me. As I returned, so had my father. I saw the squad car was back in it's place as I got back. I entered the station and looked at the two men talking.

"I'm back." I smiled and opened the bag.

"So, can we talk now?" Killian asked and I nodded. "Let's go in here." I went over to one of the interrogation rooms and sat on the table. I unwrapped my sandwich and sunk my teeth in it.

"Swan... What has been going on lately? You're... I don't know. Distant?" He tried and I shrugged. I knew I had to tell him about my feelings at some point, but this was perhaps a bit too sudden. I emptied my mouth and looked at him.  
"Where do you see us five years from now?" I asked and the man frowned at my question.  
"What?" He didn't seem to quite understand what I was getting at.  
"Well, just as I asked, where do you see us five years from now?" I took another bite and he crossed his arms.  
"I don't know? Lovely beach and rum?" He wriggled his eyebrows and I just looked at him unamused. "What are you getting at Swan?"  
"What I'm getting at is that even though we've been through hell and back, we're still no further than before we went. You have no idea where we're going. I have no idea where we're going. I'm starting to wonder if we're going anywhere at all."  
"Well, I'd love to go home and take you with me." He grinned.  
"Hook, that's not what I mean..." I said and put my sandwich aside. "Point is, five years from now, I don't see  _you_  there."


	9. Chapter 9

"Is it you?!" Suddenly a very angry looking Hook burst into my office.  
"I'm sorry, but generally when a door is closed, you knock first and ask for permission to enter, not just barge in." I put my pen down and looked up.  
"Emma broke up with me."  
"Shocker." I looked down and resumed with my work.  
"Goddamnit you evil witch... Is it because of you?" He asked and I slammed my pen down and got up.  
"I will not allow you to disrespect me in my own office. You will either remove yourself right now or run screaming but I don't care which is it as long as it happens!" I conjured a fireball which seemed to have the man come to his senses.  
"So it is you..."  
"It is me WHAT?!"  
"Killian! Stop it." Emma stormed in and grabbed the man from behind.  
"I could tell you two were sweet on each other in Neverland... Never did I think you two would actually go behind my back. Especially you Swan..." He turned away and jerked his arm out of her hand. I closed my palm and extinguished the fire.  
"What in god's name did you tell him?" I looked at the blonde and she just sighed.  
"I only told him I don't see a future with him, that's all."

I let myself fall back in my chair and let out a long sigh.  
"Well... That's not going to take long before the whole town knows..." I groaned and crossed my arms.  
"I'm sorry..." Emma said and I shook my head.  
"It's not your fault... At least, not entirely."  
"So you're saying it is my fault." The blonde quirked an eyebrow.  
"Well, I didn't deny anything either." I chuckled and she bit her lip.  
"No... You didn't." There was a small smile with that statement. I leaned over my desk and rested on my arms.

"So, what should we do?" Emma asked and moved over to my desk, sitting on the edge.  
"I think... We should call Henry. He needs to hear it from us." I looked up at the woman and she nodded slowly.  
"I'll call him. This is my fault, I'll clean up the mess." She leaned in and kissed me gently. It was the first time we did this outside of my house and it was kind of nice. It was one of the first steps of having a public relationship with the Savior.

"Have dinner with us tonight. That way... if our curious son has questions, we can answer them." I said and the blonde smirked.  
"I'm sure he will do anything in his power to make it as awkward as possible for us." The blonde got up and moved to the door.  
"Dinner's at 7." I called after her and she waved. I sighed and went back to work. This surely was promising...

~*~

Emma had called Henry, like promised. His conversation with his mother had probably ended as I got a text message.  
'I'm cool with it you know.' Nothing more and nothing less. I suppose that was my teenage son for you.  
'Emma is coming over for dinner tonight so don't be late.' I sent back. Soon enough I got a response with 'I won't' and I just left it at that. I put my phone down and went back to work.

When I left the office, there were already a few people that looked at me weirdly as I passed by them. I suppose that's what I get for dating the Savior. Even after all these years I was still the 'Evil Queen' to them and it didn't matter what I had done since I had joined the 'good guys'.

Then Tinkerbell crossed the street and went to walk next to me.

"What is it Tink?" I asked and dreaded whatever was to come from her mouth.  
"Is it true that..."  
"Before you go spewing about how terrible it is that Hook and Emma broke up. I don't regret it." I stopped and looked at her. She just turned to me and chuckled.  
"They were never meant to be, Regina." She said and tilted her head slightly.  
"What?" I was stunned that I wasn't the only one to see it.  
"They weren't soulmates. I don't need pixie dust to see that." She said and took my arm, pulling me along. "I just wanted to ask if it's true that you actually nearly threw a fireball at his head." At that I chuckled.  
"I may have threatened to set him on fire if he didn't leave my office. I wasn't actually going to do it." I smirked and the blonde just snorted.  
"I doubt he will ever go in there again without an appointment."  
"Somehow I doubt that."

~*~

Emma, Henry and I were sitting at the dinner table, eating my signature lasagna as the boy eyed us both.  
"So, you didn't love Hook?" He asked Emma and she shook her head.  
"No, not really."  
"Then why did you go out with him. Seems weird to do."  
"Well, she's a good bad example, Henry." I smirked and Henry chuckled.  
"You two had a thing while she was dating someone else, that doesn't make you any better." I gasped, but it was true.  
"Nice one Henry." Emma smirked and I kicked her under the table. "Ouch!" She glared at me and I just grinned victoriously. Don't mess with the Queen.  
"Don't get me wrong. I love it that you're together... Would make things much easier, but why didn't you guys do this all along?" He asked and I frowned.  
"What do you mean, Henry?"  
"Well, you two haven't really been able to keep your eyes off each other. I could tell even as a ten-year-old..." He said and looked at us. I didn't quite know what to say. I suppose it was true that Emma and I always had this connection and it certainly wasn't lost on me that I have wanted to be with her for longer than I even wanted to admit, but I never realised that Henry knew about any of this.  
"Why is our son so clever?" Emma chuckled softly and he grinned.  
"Because mom didn't raise me to be stupid and ma's skills of deduction aren't lost on me either." We both laughed at our son. I hid it behind my hand but it was true. He was both clever and has great instincts like his mother.

"So, am I going to have to wear earplugs at night and walk around with a blindfold or will everything be good?" He asked. Emma sputtered out the water she was drinking.  
"Henry!"  
"I'm just saying..."  
"What  _are_  you saying." I asked and he grinned, wrapping his arms around himself.  
"Oh Emma~ Oh Regina." He said in a high pitched voice and wriggled around, making a kiss face. Emma couldn't contain her laughter and almost fell off the chair. I wanted to be angry, but I found it to be extremely difficult.  
"Henry, please never do that again." I looked away and put my hand over my mouth, hiding the fact my mouth corners wouldn't listen to me what so ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Our son sure took it well, then again, in the past he had been trying to get us together on multiple occasions. Why I didn't go for it was still beyond me. I suppose it had something to do with curses flying around and monsters popping up out of nowhere along with dodging Regina's fireballs.

It was a few weeks later. Things in town have calmed down a little, though my parents were still shell-shocked about the fact I was two-timing. Not that it was with Regina, no the fact I cheated... I suppose priorities work differently in the enchanted forest.

Regina and I had explored further in the playroom. I'll admit that at first it scared me a little to be bound and whipped, but the woman was careful and never made me feel unsafe. It was exhilarating how good she could make me feel even by just looking at me as I couldn't move and my naked body was all exposed to her.

Of course, Henry didn't know about anything that went on down there. The room was soundproof and locked from the inside. Not that he has any business down there anyway. Since Henry was going out with his friends often enough on Friday, we decided to stick to our Friday play nights, of course that didn't mean we only got together on Friday...

"I see you made an appointment, Miss Swan." The mayor had her back turned to me and she was leaning over the desk as she was studying some papers.  
"Well, I thought it would make things easier." I grinned and moved behind the woman and pressed up against her back. "This way I have an hour with you without anyone bothering us~" I whispered into her ear and lifted her pencil skirt.  
"Miss Swan." I heard her purr deeply. I smirked and leaned in, nibbling on her earlobe.  
"Yes, Miss Mills?"  
"What do you think you're doing?" The question itself was pointless as it was rather obvious what I was doing, but I answered anyway.  
" _I'm going to fuck you until you cum._ " I whispered into her ear with a husky voice. I felt the woman shudder at my words, her hands gripping the paper she was holding tighter. I could tell this was turning her on. Mission accomplished. I smirked and slid my hand over the front of her thong while pulling her blouse out of the skirt, sliding my hand under the silky fabric only to find lace.  
"You better not disappoint me, Miss Swan." Her voice was thick with lust and desire.  
"I promise." I grinned and slipped my hand inside of her panties, teasing her clit while scratching my nails over the lace of her bra, feeling how her nipple hardened as I teased her.  
"Ngh..." Regina bit her lip and held back the moan that threatened to spill. I nuzzled her neck and licked it teasingly before kissing it. I moved us even closer to the desk so she couldn't escape my clutches as the wood pressed against her thighs. I could tell she was getting really excited from all of this as when I reached further down, my fingers met with an incredible wetness. She was already dripping with need even if I had barely touched her.  
"Aren't you a naughty one; Madam Mayor..." I purred into her ear and slipped my finger inside of her. "You're dripping wet already~"  
"Emma..." She breathed out my name and turned her head, seeking out my lips. I kissed her deeply and sucked on her tongue while slipping another finger inside her, starting to thrust them deeply. She cried out into my mouth and slowly bent over a little, leaning on the desk while moving her hips to meet my movements.

It was so hot, watching how the brunette went from a professional business woman to quivering, hot mess in just a few minutes. What was even better was the fact that  _I_  was doing this to her and she allowed me to do this.

Regina bit her lip hard and did her best to hold back her moans as I kept thrusting my fingers inside of her. Her breathing was ragged and laboured, her hands planted firmly on the desk as she leaned on it more. She slowly moved her legs a little, spreading them further.  
"Mo-more..." She pleaded and looked at me. How could I resist those dark eyes and that voice. I smirked and claimed her lips before thrusting a third finger inside of her. I heard paper getting scrunched and looked down as Regina was grasping the paper tightly, her knuckles turning white with force. I could tell she wasn't going to last long and I did promise her I wasn't going to disappoint her. I slid my other hand down and rubbed her clit teasingly while thrusting my fingers into her as far as I could.  
"Fuck... EMMA!" It echoed through the room, followed by the cries of a woman that just came completely undone. I felt a gush of hot liquid going down my fingers and over my hand, heard it clatter on the marble of the floor and I knew I had satisfied my Queen beyond anything. The woman spasmed in my arms, her head falling back onto my shoulder as she slowly became weak in my arms. She was gasping for air as she was on cloud nine. I kissed her neck and cheek, nuzzling it as I waited for her to come back down from her orgasmic high.

Her breathing evened out slowly and she started moving again after a while, leaning back onto the desk before looking over her shoulder at me.  
"Don't let go yet..." She said softly and I nodded. I did however pull my fingers out of her but held onto her hips.  
"Are you okay?" I asked with a soft chuckle. She bit her lip and snorted.  
"I don't think I've ever been this pleased." She said and slowly straightened up again.

"Did I make a mess?" She asked after a little while and I looked down.  
"Oh yes, you did." At that the brunette blushed.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't apologize..." I kissed her ear and wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Don't ever apologize for cumming so hard you can't contain yourself." I purred and nibbled her ear.  
"Well then, seeing it's your fault, you get to clean up the mess." The woman slowly turned around to face me and kissed me deeply.  
"Yes, your Majesty."


	11. Chapter 11

It sure was embarrassing that Emma had made me cum like that, in my office of all places... As promised, she had cleaned up the mess I made while I desperately worked to flatten the pages I scrunched up. I taped the ripped ones together and sighed as I looked at the blonde.  
"I should punish you for making me destroy paperwork." I quipped and she just smirked at me.  
"I sense a 'but'."  
"You didn't disappoint me at all." I purred and leaned back in my chair. "I'll whip you for the destroyed pages though." I added and smirked, holding up the 8 pages that were now mangled. "One hit per page."  
"Yes; your majesty." Emma purred and a glint of anticipation shone in her eyes.  
"When you get off work, you will go back to my place and wait in the playroom, fully prepared." I informed her while going back to work.  
"Yes your majesty." She said softly and then left. I looked up as the door closed and smirked to myself.  _Tonight will be a lot of fun._

~*~

I made sure that Henry would stay with the Charmings tonight. Can't really have my son running around the place when I'm about to punish his blonde mother. As I got home, I waved my hands around and changed into my leather dress and bound my hair in a tight ponytail. I went down the stairs and opened the playroom, finding Emma there as instructed. She was naked and sat on her knees waiting at the entrance.  
"Welcome home, my Queen." She said softly and smiled. I closed the door and patted her on the head.  
"Thank you, dear." I said and moved past her, looking at the several different type of whips I owned. I picked out a long black one and swung it, cracking it on the floor. I could see Emma jumped a little at the noise. I smirked and licked my lips as I wrapped one end of the whip around my hand. "Get up and lean against the wall." I said and moved behind her as she did as told. I slid my hand over her back, checking for any old marks before taking a few steps back. "Do you remember what you're being punished for?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Tell me, dear."  
"I made you destroy paperwork."  
"Yes, you did. And how many lashes will you receive?"  
"Eight, my Queen." I could tell she was already bracing herself for what was coming.  
"Count them for me." I purred and got ready, landing the first one on her ass. She yelped and panted.  
"One..." I kept going, hitting her on the other cheek. "Two." I smirked and hit her lower back. "Three..." I worked my way further up. "Four... Five..." She panted more and clenched her fists. "Six..." I could tell it was getting more difficult for her now. "Seven!" She winced and cried out as I hit her shoulder. "Eight!"

I tossed the whip aside and gently rubbed her back to soothe the pain. She winced as I rubbed the welts. Even though I held back, I had hurt her more than I intended.  
"That really hurt Regina..." She whimpered. I could tell she was crying. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I whispered and turned her around, wiping away the tears that went down her face. I kissed her eyelids and wrapped my arms around her body. "You did so well last time, I thought you would be able to handle that whip." I explained and kissed her forehead. She slowly looked up at me and grabbed my hips.  
"Never use that one again." She said softly and I nodded.  
"I promise." I said and cupped her cheeks. She smiled weakly back at me. "Why don't you lie down and I'll heal your back." I suggested. The woman bit her lip.  
"No, let them heal on their own." The blonde said softly and kissed me gently. "They're the proof that I trust you." She said and pointed at the whip I threw on the floor. "I just don't trust that thing." She said and I chuckled softly.  
"I won't use it on you anymore." I took her hand and laced her fingers with mine. "How about I run a bath and we take our sweet time relaxing and order take out." I suggested and she nodded with a smile.  
"That sounds great."

~*~

I sat in the bath, Emma was sitting between my legs as I rubbed a sponge gently over her back in the hope to soothe the welts that rose on her skin. I kissed over her neck and moved her hair aside, gently nipping the skin on her jaw.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to heal them? They even look painful now..." I said softly. The woman turned to look at me and shook her head.  
"No, I don't mind the pain. That whip just really hurt..." She said and moved to lean back in my arms. I wrapped them around her and rubbed the sponge over her chest gently.  
"I'm really sorry Emma." I bit my lip and she shook her head.

"Regina, it's okay. You couldn't know. We tried it out and we ruled it out, easy as that." She said and turned on her stomach, facing me properly. "I don't regret it, so you shouldn't beat yourself up over it either. It wouldn't be fair." How could this woman be so strong and yet look so weak at the same time. Her body was badly marked, and here she was smiling at me and telling me it's fine. I sighed and slid my hand into her hair, leaning in to kiss her lips.  
"Very well..." Then the doorbell rang. "That would be the pizza." I smirked and kissed the woman gently.  
"Well, hurry up." Emma chuckled and sat up. I cocked an eyebrow and waved my hands, teleporting myself downstairs and into a robe before answering the door. I paid the guy for the pizza and closed the door before going back upstairs. "So, do you want to eat this in the tub or will you at least get out of it?" I asked and leaned in the doorway. The woman smirked.  
"Tempting... But I think pizza and a movie is a much better combo than pizza and soapsuds."


	12. Chapter 12

In the beginning I quickly found out that it was a lot harder to hide these welts from Henry than normal. They hurt a lot more, they were bigger and I kept sitting awkwardly in my chair. Of course the boy started to ask questions, questions that Regina and I skillfully avoided. He could tell something was up, but at the same time he didn't press it either for which we were both thankful. I don't think anyone would be ready to find out there is a sex dungeon in their basement and to top it off that their mothers are using it. I wasn't about to scar my son with images of that.

Regina slid her arms around my waist and kissed my neck gently as I did the dishes. Luckily my welts had healed to the point where they didn't bother me anymore. Since that day we haven't really spent any time in the basement either.  
"Just keep on washing those dishes." Regina purred into my ear. I gasped softly as I felt her hands roam over my body. It was harder to focus on not breaking said dishes as Regina's hands found their way up my hoodie and slid over my breasts.

I haven't been able to wear skintight clothes for a while and that included a bra. To be honest, I didn't really miss the contraption and the brunette certainly didn't seem to mind.

"I will let you have a taste of your own medicine." She purred into my ear. I groaned as she nibbled on the shell of it, moving lower to suck on my earlobe. I shivered in her hold, but it felt really good. I put some of the plates aside with shaky hands as her fingers played with my nipples teasingly, pulling on the sensitive nubs and pinching them until they were hard.  
"Wh-what if Henry walks in?" I leaned on the counter and panted softly as she was turning me on so much right now.  
"He is upstairs and reading his comics. He won't get down... For now." I could hear the smirk in her voice. She loved to tease me and she knew just how to push my buttons. "But I'm not going to make any promises when you get loud however." She purred into my ear and moved to bite my neck. I groaned and bit my lip, wanting to keep it down since I didn't want Henry to find out what we were up to...

Regina kept teasing my body, caressing it and scratching her nails lightly over my stomach. I had long given up on actually doing the dishes, too distracted by the wonderful hands that were slowly sliding inside of my pants. The woman slid her hand over the front of my panties, scratching her nails over the fabric. I let out a shaky breath as I was slowly soaking those panties.  
"Hmm, you're wetting my fingers here already." Regina grinned widely and rubbed over the wet patch. I started panting as her fingers were dipping further down my body. She snaked her fingers inside my panties and slid her fingers inside of me.  
"R-Regina..." I moaned and panted louder as the woman started thrusting her fingers inside of me. "You're such a tease."  
"Am I now? Because I do recall you making a mess of me... Making me wet myself and the floor. With those evil fingers of yours buried deep inside of me, thrusting and spreading me out." She purred into my ear. I moaned hotly and put my hand over my mouth to keep the sounds in. This woman was driving me absolutely crazy with her fingers inside of me and her sexy voice talking dirty to me.  
"Please, Regina..." I held onto her arm and slowly leaned back into her body. She held me close while keeping up her pleasurable onslaught.  
"Please what?~" She purred as she asked the question.  
"Make me cum..." I turned to look at her and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss and moved her slender fingers so she was teasing my clit in time with her thrusts.

It was a good thing that we were kissing, because her mouth was muffling the loud noises that were threatening to spill out profusely. I'm sure Regina knew I was close because she smirked into the kiss. That smirk turned into a grin as she pushed me over the edge. I cried out into her mouth as I released onto her fingers. I held onto her arms and tried to recompose myself. She held me tighter and wrapped her arms around my waist. I relaxed in her hold and chuckled a little.  
"What's so funny?" Regina asked, giggling softly.  
"We're terrible human beings..." I said and turned in her hold, kissing her softly. "Our son is up there, being a good boy and here we are, fucking like bunnies." I snorted and the woman smirked.  
"I don't fuck like bunnies. Those are your words." She said and I smirked back at her.  
"Right, my words aren't eloquent enough for her majesty the Queen." I watched the twinkle in her eyes. I knew she loved it when I called her that.  
"You really should watch your language, especially around our son." She pulled me closer by my shirt and kissed me softly. I smiled into the kiss and grabbed her by her ass.  
"Yes, your majesty..." I purred and chuckled.  
"Now, finish the dishes... You neglected your work." The woman smacked my ass and pulled back. There it was, the orders. I went back to doing the dishes and Regina grabbed a towel, helping me. It was domestic and rather nice. It had been a long time since I felt like I belonged somewhere, had a place I really liked to call home and this was starting to look like it. Here, with Regina and Henry.


	13. Chapter 13

I was pulling on my bonds as my hands were cuffed above my head and to the ceiling. Emma pulled my head back, pulling on the hair she had braided before we started.

I let her take control of me, surrendering completely to my blonde lover.

"Emma..." I moaned as she bit my neck, bruising the skin there and marking me as hers. The woman slid her hand down my naked body and scratched her nails over the skin. I arched into the touches and bit my lip as it felt good. I liked it, how she had complete control over me.

"Hold it in Regina..." She purred over my lips and pushed the teasing vibrator back inside of me deeply. I moved my hips a little, wanting to feel more of the delicious toy that was buzzing away inside of me. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, trying my hardest to keep the toy inside of me, as ordered. I felt it slide out of me bit by bit as I was extremely wet. I clenched tightly around the toy to try and keep it in, but it didn't seem to help much. Emma watched me struggle and smirked a little. "If you don't keep it inside of you, I'm not putting it back." She said and licked her lips. I groaned and closed my legs to keep it in that way, but the blonde quickly kicked my legs apart. "No cheating." She said and moved to stand behind me, her hands going over my thighs and up my hips. She then moved them up to my breasts, squeezing them a bit roughly before pinching my nipples. I cried out as she pulled on them teasingly and a bit painfully, but I like it rough and this was exactly what I wanted her to do to me.

I couldn't help myself and arched into the woman's hands as she teased me. I gasped as she bit my shoulder, marking me there as well. I let my head fall forward and bent over a little bit, pressing my ass against her front.  
"Please..." A breathy moan escaped my lips. I could feel her lips curl into a wide smirk against my skin. Her hands slowly went down my body, scratching over my torso and down my sides. She slowly grabbed my hips and squeezed them a little before hitting my inner thigh with her flat hand. I cried out and bit my lip. "Yess..." I hissed and felt her other hand come in contact with my thigh roughly. I had no time to adjust as she grabbed hold of the vibrator that was slowly but surely sliding further out of me, slamming it back in and thrusting it repeatedly inside of me.  
"This is what you want, isn't it?" Emma purred into my ear. "My slutty Queen." She bit the shell of my ear, making me shiver. I moaned throatily as she kept fucking me with the vibrator, speeding up more and making the thrusts long and rough.  
"F~uck... Emma..." I cried out and pulled on my bonds harder. Her hand connected with my thigh roughly, leaving a clear hand print on it.  
"It's mistress Swan now." She warned me.  
"Y-yes... Mistress S-swan." I panted and licked my dry lips. I tried to move my hips onto the toy that was inside of me, but soon enough it was removed from my body. I whimpered at the loss and looked at the blonde as she moved to stand in front of me, holding up the toy.  
"Is this what you want?" I looked at the toy and bit my lip. I wanted to cum more than anything, it didn't matter to me if the toy did it or something or someone else... I just wanted the pleasure of that sweet release my body was craving for.

"Please... Mistress Swan, make me cum." I looked at her with hungry eyes and I could tell that she liked what she saw. Her eyes roamed over my naked body with a glint in them that told me that she was up to something... She circled me and got behind me again. I whined a little as she took her sweet time with whatever she was planning, leaving me hanging, quite literally as a matter of fact.

Emma's hand slowly moved to rub over my ass, kneading it before making me bend over as far as I could in my position by pulling me back by my hips.  
"So, you want to cum hmm?" She purred into my ear and chuckled softly. "I'll make you cum... But remember, you asked for it." She said and the moment she finished her sentence, I was filled up again. I moaned hotly as I felt Emma's naked body press up against mine while the toy pushed into me so deeply.  
"Fuck~!"  
"And I thought I was the one with the colorful language." I heard her snicker behind me and slowly pulled a little out of me. "I'm sure I'll find out just how much the mayor likes to swear~" She thrusted it back into me and I whimpered a little as I bit my lip. "Ah, we'll have none of that." The woman turned my face to look at her and coaxed me to open my mouth. I let go of my lip and looked into her eyes. She smirked and I could feel her start up a slow but steady pace of thrusts. 

"It's not like Henry can hear you~ It's just little old me." Emma purred over my lips and grinned. I blushed a little at her words because I'm sure that if Henry saw us like this, the last thing he would be worried about is my language. "So you can scream and shout all the profanities you want~ your Majesty." She grabbed my hips tightly and picked up the pace. She quickly made me forget about everything as she simply made me feel so good, thrusting into me hard and fast until I just couldn't take it anymore. I threw my head back and cried out as she penetrated me deeply once more, rubbing all the right spots. Emma slowed down the thrusts and purred into my ear. "Don't think we're done now, Miss Mills~ We've just begun." She thrusted into me mercilessly, much like she was doing before. All I could do was moan and scream as she made me orgasm continuously.

"Emma~!"


	14. Chapter 14

I smirked as I watched the hot mess that is my girlfriend dangle from the ceiling. She couldn't even stand anymore when I was done with her. Regina panted harshly and looked at me with dark eyes. The normally cool and collected mayor was now a slave to the pleasure that I had bestowed on her.

I have to admit, I was a little surprised when she asked me to dominate her in the playroom earlier this night. I knew that she was into this, she had told me about it after all, but never did I expect her to ask me to push her to the absolute limit of what she could take. It was clear that she was fast approaching said limit as she had no strength left, dangling there all weak and yet looking at me with eyes that begged for more of this torture. 

I moved closer to Regina and kissed her neck and wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her up to make her stand again.  
"Come on now, stand~" I purred and looked into her eyes. "If you can't, or wont... I will not continue." I warned her. She smirked a little. Clearly she still had her competitive streak left as she slowly found her footing again. I smirked back at her and slowly got on my knees. I rubbed my hands over her marked thighs and scratched my nails over them, adding more marks. I kissed one of them and looked up at her as she squirmed in my hold. She was clearly enjoying the soft touches and she had more than earned them after forcing her body through multiple orgasms. I kissed my way up and watched as her breathing got more shallow and sped up the closer I got to her dripping wet core.

"Shit... Ah- Fuck..." Regina whimpered above me as I teasingly licked over her wet folds. I smirked and slowly pulled them apart before properly delving in and licking up all that delicious wetness that she had spilled. Soon enough more of that wetness pooled in my mouth as she squirmed in her bonds and rocked her hips into my mouth. I moaned hotly as she tasted absolutely divine and watching her squirm and tremble was just so exquisite. I had never seen her this desperate before, so lost in pleasure.

I rubbed my hands over her marred thighs and sucked on her clit and rubbed my tongue over the sensitive nub, slowly moving further as I slipped the wet muscle inside of her, swirling it around and making her cry out loudly.  
"Emma... I..." The brunette trembled, her body jerking violently as she couldn't take it anymore. A ragged moan filled the room followed by a choked cry. I moaned as she came into my mouth. This time, I let her ride out the waves of orgasm and rubbed her body gently as she came back down. Her knees buckled and her full weight was on her arms again. I quickly got up and lifted her a bit. It then became clear to me that she had passed out as she just fell on top of me once I released her arms. 

Perhaps I did push her to her absolute limit.

~*~

I gently petted the brunette's head and kissed her forehead as I put her in bed. I pulled the blanket a little further over her body and made sure she was warm and comfortable. I turned to go and get a shower, but her fingers suddenly laced with mine.  
"Don't go." It was nothing more than a whisper. I turned to Regina and smiled a little. It was so obvious that she was still exhausted and yet, she forced her eyes open to look at me with those beautiful hazel eyes.  
"I guess the shower can wait." I smiled and slowly moved to crawl in with her. She nuzzled up to me instantly, wrapping her tired arms and legs around me. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I won't go anywhere, I promise." She looked up at me as I said that and smiled a little.  
"You better..."

~*~

I woke up to a lot of groaning and a sudden 'thud' on top of me.  
"This is your fault..." I slowly cracked open my eyes and looked at Regina who was sprawled on top of me and trying to get up. Her voice was quite hoarse as she spoke again. "Yes, you." She glared at me. It wasn't one of her normal accusing glares though. Yes, she was accusing me of breaking her body, but she knew it was her own fault for asking me to push her limits. Besides, I think we both know that she enjoyed it at the time.  
"You need help?" I asked softly and gently pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her nose. She scrunched her nose a little, which is absolutely adorable.

"I wouldn't need help if you didn't rip my arms off." She pouted a little, but she changed her attitude quickly enough. "But my need for the bathroom is bigger than my need to make you feel guilty about it..." She said and I laughed softly. "Yeah, why not. Might as well laugh at me while you can."  
"No fireballs in bed please." I warned her and sat up, helping her sit in my lap in the process. She gave me a proper glare this time.  
"You don't tell me what to do, Miss Swan."  
"Oh so we're back at the 'Miss Swan' now, hmm?" I got the both of us to the edge of the bed and lifted her up by her ass as we wobbled over to the bathroom.  
"What are you trying to say..."  
"It's not what you called me last night." I grinned and she blushed deeply and looked away. Oh yes, she was remembering very vividly what she called me last night, along with everything that we did.

I carefully put her down in the bathroom and looked at her more seriously.  
"Will you be fine on your own?"  
"Oh, please... Emma, I can at least do this much by myself. Get out." She pushed, well more nudged, my chest and pointed at the door.  
"Ok, just making sure." I left the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I sighed and decided that I might as well make a start on breakfast since it didn't look like Regina was going to be much use around the house for a while...


	15. Chapter 15

It was surely quite embarrassing that Emma had to help me with pretty much everything. I couldn't even properly dress myself because my shoulders were so sore. Perhaps letting her cuff me to the ceiling was a bad idea. I have to admit that she made me feel all kinds of amazing. The aftermath was less than glorious however. The weird looks that Henry gave me when he got home surely didn't make me feel any more comfortable.  
  
"So, explain to me again how you hurt both of your shoulders?" He asked and tilted his head as he looked at me with confusion.  
"Like I said... Emma and I were practicing with magic and she accidentally hit me in the shoulder and blasted the other one against the wall." I thought it was quite the clever ruse, but it didn't look like my son was my convinced.  
"But, ma has been really good with magic lately." He reasoned and Emma just quietly snickered behind me. I turned and glared at her.  
"Not one word Miss Swan." I hissed.

"You know, you could just tell me the truth. Because I doubt that banging your shoulders into a wall would make you lose your voice quite like that, unless you want to convince me you two did karaoke all night as well." I gasped and turned to him.  
"What are insinuating?!"  
"Oh my god, mom, don't even make me say it." He turned red and Emma just laughed softly.  
"Regina, stop... You're only digging a bigger hole." She said and hugged me from behind. I struggled a little but gave in and sighed.  
"Fine, some handcuffs may have been involved. Can we just get past this now?" It was humiliating enough to talk about sex with other people, even more so when your son knows what you're up to.  
"Ok, I didn't need to know that." Henry nervously kicked the floor and bit his lip. "I'm going upstairs now. Call me when there is dinner." He said and ran off.  
"No running on the stairs!" I called after him and sighed, turning to Emma.

"You were no help what so ever." She gasped and pouted a little.  
"Hey, I wasn't the one who blatantly told him I cuffed you." She defended and I sighed.  
"Was my initial story that unconvincing?" I frowned and she bit her lip.  
"Well, it was more how you stuttered through it the first time... You never stutter or are at a loss for words. So, it was pretty obvious." I sighed and let my forehead fall on her shoulder.  
"Well, at least he doesn't know the full story of what's going on."  
"I do think we're going to have to go a little more easy on each other though."

~*~

I was lying on the couch, flicking through the movies that Netflix had to offer as Henry moved to lie against me. I smiled and wrapped my arm around him.  
"Can I pick a movie mom?" He asked and I nodded.  
"Sure, why not." I gave him the remote and he looked at me with a frown. "What? Is there something on my face?" I cocked an eyebrow. He reached up and carefully pulled the collar of my pajamas aside. I gasped as he now had quite the view of Emma's handiwork from last night. I quickly pulled the collar back up and watched as a smirk spread on his face.

It was then that Emma entered the room with a bowl of popcorn.  
"What's going on?" She asked and looked at Henry's smirk and then looked at me.  
"Nothing." Henry said casually and just flipped through the movies like I had before. Emma sat down on the other couch and frowned a little before putting the bowl down.

"Now why don't I believe that?"  
"I'm not sure if mom has enough turtlenecks."  
"Turtlenecks?" Emma looked even more confused and I slowly pulled aside the collar, showing her what he was getting at. She gasped before chuckling. "Oh, turtlenecks... Well, she has scarfs too."

"Emma!"  
"Why don't we watch Fifty Shades of Grey?" Henry then said.  
"NO!" Emma and I said in unison which made our son laugh.  
"I wasn't being serious. Geez, no need to get your panties in a bunch."  
"My panties are just fine..."  
"Mom!" He looked at me and shook his head. "It's just a saying..."  
"Don't forget your mother is ancient and not from this world."  
"HEY! I'm NOT ancient!"  
"Jurassic Park then?" Henry suggested with a smirk.  
"I'm not a dinosaur." I grumbled as Henry and Emma both laughed at me. "Yeah, go ahead and laugh, young grasshoppers."  
"There is life in the old lady yet." Emma snickered.  
"Ok, that's it... I'm going to go to bed and you're going to get in on top of me if you know what's good for you!" I got up and glared at the blonde.  
"Oh hell no." Henry said and got up. "I'm out." He quickly ran out of the room and Emma snickered.  
"I don't think he knows that reference Regina... It's an older book you know." She smirked at me and I slowly cracked, chuckling a little.   
"Well, more popcorn for us." I slowly moved over to where Emma was sitting and moved to lie down with her. She wrapped her arm around my waist and reached for the remote before turning on a movie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N It's ok if you don't know the references I made in the last section xD I'm slightly ancient. If you DO know what is being referenced 8D Good for you!**


	16. Chapter 16

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Snow came up to me and I chuckled.  
"Nothing much." I flipped through one of my reports that I was working on and she frowned.  
"So, the fact that Henry is hiding out with us has nothing to do with you and Regina?" She asked. I frowned a little.  
"Hiding out? He just wanted to have a sleepover with you guys." I said and the raven-haired woman looked at me intently.  
"Riiiight."  
"What? What has he been saying?" I sat up properly and looked at my mother.  
"Well, he was talking about handcuffs and said something like 'what has been seen can't be unseen' which I'm not sure of what he meant with that..." Snow was entirely serious and I just started laughing a little.  
"Regina hurt her shoulders... She told a shitty lie and then just admitted that I handcuffed her and she hurt her shoulders that way. It's her own fault really."  
"Emma!"  
"What? It's not my fault..."  
"He's 16..."  
"And has had the talk... Knows what sex is... Besides, you have scarred us for life as well. It wasn't like Regina and I were going to avoid that entirely. She likes it rough." I rambled on as I went back to work on the report.  
"I did not need to know that. There has been a point in my life when she was my stepmother..."  
"I'm well aware. Glad to know I can scar you too." I looked up and grinned. "Should I also tell you why she's wearing the turtlenecks or can we move on now?"  
"No, I would say we are definitely good..." Snow shuddered a little and sighed. 

It was silent for a while before Snow started talking again.  
"You two do seem to be happy together. I don't think I've ever seen Regina happy like this." She said softly and smiled a little.  
"Well, from the stories you've told me, she just hunted you with everything she had back in the day and didn't do a lot of 'happiness' so it's not that difficult." I snorted and Snow chuckled.  
"Well, that too, but I mean... since the curse... She has changed quite a bit, luckily for the better."  
"You mean, she no longer throws fireballs at you." I smirked and she nodded.  
"Well, we're friends now, so I doubt that will happen again. But since you two are together, she's much more relaxed and less stuck up about things. Other than that, whenever you enter the room she just starts smiling."

"Does she?" I frowned. I don't think I ever noticed that.  
"It's quite obvious Emma. Whenever you or Henry pop up, she's all smiles. I'm just happy that perhaps she found her own happiness, finally after all these years of suffering, misery and mayhem."

It was then that the all too familiar clicking of high heels reached my ears and Regina entered the room.  
"Oh, I didn't realize you were here too Snow." She said and moved to open her bag, she pulled out a box and put it on my desk. "You forgot your lunch again, Miss Swan." She pursed her lips and I chuckled.

"Perhaps I didn't forget, but just sort of left it...?" I bit my lip.  
"And why would you do that?"  
"Because I'm a grilled cheese kinda girl, and you're a salad kinda girl." I opened the lunchbox and there it was, the sea of greens.  
"Well, perhaps I want you to live past 40." She said and crossed her arms.  
"She has a point you know." Snow took Regina's side and I gasped.  
"Don't gang up on me like that, it's not fair!"  
"So leaving me to be your widow is fair? I didn't think so... You're cutting back on the grilled cheese and junkfood in general."  
"To be a widow you need to be married first." Snow looked at Regina who blushed a little.  
"Are you proposing something Regina?" I asked with a smirk and she gasped before storming off.  
"Eat your greens! Don't let me find them in the dumpster!"  
  
Snow and I looked at each other and chuckled softly.

~*~

Later that day, I called to Regina's office, nervously tapping my pen on the desk while waiting for her to pick up the phone.  
 _"Emma, is something the matter?"_  Regina asked and I chuckled.  
"Does something have to be wrong for me to call my girlfriend?" It was silent for a little while.  
 _"I suppose not..."_ She said softly and I heard her scribbling in the background.  
"Anyway, the reason I called is... Do you, maybe, you know... want to go out tonight?"  
 _"Like... A date?"_  
"Well yeah, a date. I mean like... Our other dates were quite a bit more intense and our sort of date nights usually involve movies and popcorn, which, don't get me wrong... Is great, but often it's not just the two of us and I just..."  
 _"You're rambling Miss Swan."_  Regina cut me off.  _"But, I get what you mean."_  
"So, I was thinking, perhaps we can go to that new restaurant tonight?" I had hoped to sound more casual, but instead it was more of a hopeful question.  
 _"Ok."_  It was short, but I could tell by the way she said it that she was happy to be asked out.  
"Cool, how about I pick you up at 7? No need to dress all fancy since it's not that kind of restaurant."  
 _"I will dress however I want."_  Came from the other side and I chuckled.  
"Of course you will. But I do suggest it involves a turtleneck and pants or leggings." I smirked as I knew that my marks were still very prominent on her body.  
 _"Or maybe I should just show up in a bikini and show everyone what you're doing to me."_  Regina said flatly. I wasn't sure if she was kidding or being very serious about this and that worried me.


	17. Chapter 17

I heard Emma's bug pull up in the driveway. I took a quick last look in the mirror, fixing my hair a little by fluffing it up and making sure my lipstick looked right. I straightened up and smoothed out the dress I was wearing before grabbing my coat and heading out.  
  
The blonde got out of the car and smiled gently at me. I had covered up my dress in time, wanting it to be a surprise for her.  
"M'lady." Emma purred and moved to open the other door of that yellow death trap.  
"Oh no, we're taking the Benz." I smirked and tossed her the keys. "But you can drive." I walked over to my car and watched Emma gape at me.  
"What's wrong with the bug?" She closed the doors and locked up the sad looking tin box.  
"I want to survive this date, that's what's wrong." I chuckled and let her open the door for me. I turned to her as she held the door open and leaned in, close enough to kiss her, but not actually kissing her. "Besides, my car has more space."

I went to sit down and looked up at Emma who was still quite dazed by what just happened and thinking about what I had  _actually_  said. She slowly started grinning and threw the door shut, rounding the car quickly before getting in.  
"You know, you could have just said so sooner." The blonde moved to get comfortable in the seat and groaned as she banged her knees on the wheel. I chuckled softly, hiding my mirth behind my hand. She turned to look at me and narrowed her eyes. She reached down and put the seat back. "Don't make me get my revenge by messing up your entire seat." She warned me and I shrugged.  
"I can just put it back to normal with magic."  
"Damn it." 

~*~

Emma had made reservations and we were being guided to our table. I looked around the place and smiled as it surely was a big improvement on Granny's. The blonde moved behind me and helped me out of my coat and gasped as she saw what I was wearing. It was a skin tight, black mini dress that stopped halfway down my thighs. I turned towards her and smiled, showing off the front which had my breasts nicely on display. It was a little bit of a vintage cut, but it wasn't too different from my regular attire other than the fact that I was now showing off my cleavage more than I normally do.  
"Damn..." Emma whispered and I chuckled.  
"Eloquent as ever." I quipped and slowly moved to sit down. She put my coat aside and bit her lip.  
"Sorry... You just... You look fantastic, Regina." She shrugged off her own coat and went to sit down as well.

Soon enough we were brought two menu's and two glasses of wine. I smiled a little and took the glass, raising it a little.  
"To us." I smiled gently. Emma did the same and smiled widely. I could tell this meant a lot to her. We probably should have started dating first before jumping straight into the whole bondage thing, but what's the fun in that?   
"To us." She repeated and we both sipped our wine.

We then looked at the menu and I smiled. It was an Italian restaurant, and I absolutely love Italian food.  
"I think I might go for a pizza." Emma then said and I snorted.  
"You go to an Italian restaurant to eat pizza?" I cocked an eyebrow and she chuckled.  
"I just really like pizza."  
"You're hopeless..." I sighed and shook my head. I instead settled on a salmon and ricotta tortellini and put the menu aside. After a while, the waiter came back and took our orders.

"So, now that you finally worked up the courage to properly ask me out." I smirked widely at the blonde who chuckled and shook her head.  
"No, you got that wrong... You see, your Majesty~ You talked me into your basement first."  
"I did nothing of the sort. I made you a proposal and you accepted."  
"You told me nothing other than 'maybe one day we'll play.' and that was it."  
"I do recall you showing up on my doorstep on the appointed time when you could have decided not to come." I smirked and leaned forward, knowing that by doing so my breasts would be pressed together and up by my arms on the table. It clearly worked as Emma's gaze was immediately pulled from my face to my chest.  
"It... Sounded more like a demand." She said slowly and licked her lips. It was so easy to tease her since you could so clearly tell with her what was on her mind.  
"And yet, you still made the choice to follow my order." I purred and slid my finger over her finger, slowly making my way up before pinching the back of her hand.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Emma rubbed her hand and I chuckled.  
"Well, you did interrupt what I was going to say before..."  
"Well, I like to get the facts straight." I waved her off and just went on.  
"So, what I was going to say is; What do you plan on doing now?" It was clear that I was causing a little confusion in her.  
"What do you mean?" She asked and I tilted my head a little and bit my lip.  
"Well, what I mean to say is... We're properly dating, you're already spending more time at my place than with your parents. So, I was thinking, why not make it official?" I knew the woman had a problem with settling down and binding herself to one place. It was already amazing she had stayed in Storybrooke for as long as she has. I know that I was perhaps asking for a bit much, but it wouldn't only please me, I knew Henry would be thrilled as well.  
"Are you... Asking me to marry you?" She asked and I let out an amused sigh. She could be so thick sometimes.  
"I'm asking you to move in with me, with us..." I looked at her hopefully as she let it sink in.  
"Oh. I sort of thought I already had." She then chuckled and scratched behind her ear. I laughed a little.  
"Well, like I said, you do spend more time with us than at your parents'." I bit my lip again. Emma took my hand and smiled.  
"But sure, I'll make it official." She said and laced her fingers with mine. I smiled brightly and leaned in, pulling the woman closer by the collar of her shirt and kissed her softly. I didn't care if the whole town was staring at us. They knew that we were together, Snow had made sure of that. Trust her to tell a secret to literally everyone in town.

 


	18. Chapter 18

I smirked as I looked at Regina, holding up my pillow. She shook her head and chuckled.  
"Oh, no no no... You are not..." And that's when I hit her square in the face with the fluffy offender. Regina yelped and grabbed the pillow, jumping on the bed and started smacking me with it repeatedly.  
"I. Just. Finished. My. Face. And. Hair!" She dropped the pillow beside me and straddled me instead. "You're just asking me to punish you, aren't you?" Her hands slid under my pajama top and I shivered at the touch and those eyes that looked at me as if she wanted to devour me right there.  
"Maybe..." I licked my lips and leaned up to kiss her, but she quickly shoved me back on the bed and smirked.  
"Well, too bad." The brunette got up and used her magic to sort herself out again before quickly putting on her killer heels. "I'm late to a meeting as it is... Now, if you want to stay in my good graces, you better get Henry ready for school and go to work. You're late too, sheriff." She said and disappeared out of the room.

I sighed and threw the pillow back on her side of the bed before getting up. It was looking pretty promising, but as always, work comes first. I got up and knocked on Henry's door.  
"You up kid?" I asked and I heard some rummaging.  
"Yeah, I'll be down in a few." Was the muffled reply. I went back to my room and got properly dressed and sorted out before going down to make breakfast.

"Don't forget Emma, you have to go to the parent teacher thing tonight... I won't have time." Regina poured her coffee to go and leaned in, giving me a kiss before grabbing her suitcase. "It's at 7pm, so don't be late." She looked at me and I nodded.  
"Parent teacher meeting, 7pm, don't be late... Got it." I repeated and grabbed an apple, putting it in the woman's mouth. "Don't forget your breakfast, Majesty..." I said and Regina cocked an eyebrow yet gladly accepted the apple before quickly making her way out of the house.

I shook my head and sighed before starting on making some scrambled eggs. Henry came down like a tornado and dropped his bag on the floor before sitting on the stool.  
"Breakfast ready yet? I'm hungry..." He said and I looked at him, shaking my head. He was growing so tall now... He suddenly went into a growth spurt and towered above both of his mothers now. Even when Regina was wearing her heels, he was still taller than her by an inch.  
"Maybe I should stop feeding you altogether. You're getting way too tall, kid." I smirked and plated his share of scrambled eggs.  
"You're just jealous that I'm getting a better view." He smirked and winked before digging in.  
"View of what exactly?" I frowned and he chuckled with a grin. I shook my head and went to sit with him. "You better not tell your mother."  
"Hey, I didn't say anything. You just filled in the blanks, ma."  
"God, you even sound like her." I chuckled and he frowned.  
"Don't ask. It's not like you want to know anyway." I smirked and glanced up at him. We both laughed and finished our breakfast.

"Come on, I'll drop you off." I grabbed my coat and Henry grabbed his bag and coat as well. I dropped the kid off at school and went straight to the station where my father was sitting, reading the newspaper.  
"Morning dad." I said and sat down at my desk.  
"Oh, hey Emma." He put the paper aside and smiled. "So, it was a regular night, nothing much happened." He got up and pointed at Leroy. "He's sleeping it off as usual." I snickered and nodded.

"Thanks for taking the night shift dad. Also, can you take over tonight? I have a parent teacher meeting at 7 and Regina can't go... Apparently she's really busy." I said and David nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be here at 6. I'm going to turn in now." He said and leaned in, kissing the top of my head. I smirked and nodded.  
"Goodnight."  
"More like good day." He chuckled and grabbed his stuff before leaving.

Suddenly, a loud bang rang through the entire town, making the foundations shake. I held onto the desk and gasped, looking around quickly where it might have come from. I ran over to the window and saw a big plume of smoke coming from the edge of town. I grabbed my coat and ran over to the squadcar when my phone started ringing. I picked up and hear Regina yell at me.  
"What in the HELL was  _that_?!" She asked and I got in the car.  
"You're the witch, why don't you tell me?" I chuckled and put her on speaker before quickly driving towards the site.  
"Ha-ha... What do you want me to do? Look in my crystal boll?"  
"Well, if it helps, then certainly. Go right ahead." I said and sped down main street.  
"I swear, our property value can't drop much more at this rate..." I heard the woman groan and I laughed softly.  
"Some kind of explosion just happened and all you think about is property value?! You have to get your priorities straight, your Majesty..." I shook my head and turned a great many corners before making my way down one of the forest roads.

"Regina... I think it might have been Zelena's place." I said as I raced down the road to the farmhouse.  
"I'll see you there." Regina hung up immediately.


	19. Chapter 19

I heard some coughing and some wicked laughter.  
"Oopsie daisie..." I heard Zelena and watched her stagger out of the smoke.  
"What in the HELL are you doing?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" I stormed over to her and grabbed her by the arms, shaking her a little as she just kept laughing. "Where is Robyn?!" That seemed to make the woman's laughter stop. It's then that we heard a loud wailing of a child. I left my sister to her own devices and ran to where the sound was coming from.

Clearly the bang was very loud and there was a lot of smoke, yet there wasn't a lot of damage for some strange reason, leaving me to wonder what my sister was up to as I went into the house and retrieved the crying child. No harm had been done other than the child being absolutely shell-shocked. As I went back outside, the screeching of tires could be heard before the distinct sound of gravel being crushed under tires. I smiled as I saw Emma making utter haste to get over to us. I looked down at my sister and glared at her.  
"You're going to have some explaining to do."  
"Yeah yeah, bla bla..." She waved me off and cleaned herself before taking Robyn from me. "It's ok my little green bean... Mommy's here." I watched her calm her daughter down and sighed a little. Emma came running over as she scrambled out of the car.  
"Are you all ok?" She asked and I nodded.  
"Other than a little startled, I think everything is ok." I took a quick look around and crossed my arms.  
"So, what happened?" The blonde asked and Zelena looked up.  
"Well... There may have been a spell involved... and some form of potion... and it kinda blew up in my face."  
"Zelena?!" I gave her an indignant look and she shrugged.  
"What? I wanted to try out something new and it didn't work..." She said and sighed a little. "No biggy." Emma and I both looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Look, I'm sorry ok... It was nothing harmful. I suppose someone who taps off dark magic can't use light magic..." She pouted a little and I shook my head.  
"You know that is not true." I said and looked at her. "I've used light magic, you've seen me use it."  
"Yes, thanks for that by the way, that really hurt you know." Zelena said and I waved it off.  
"No point in holding grudges." I told her.  
"Says the woman who hunted my mother for most of her life and cast a dark curse just to get her way." Emma said and glanced at me sideways. I looked at her and bit my lip, finding it hard to hold back my laughter. Eventually we all cracked up a little and laughed about it.  
"Fine, you have a point." I chuckled and looked at Zelena. "What were you trying to do anyway?" I asked her and went over to the smoking cauldron. I peered inside it and crossed my arms.  
"Well, I was thinking... This is a farmhouse and all. And I really need something to do around here, so..."  
"So... What? You're were going to give farming a go?" Emma asked and I chuckled a little, finding it hard to imagine my sister as a farmer.  
"I can tell you're judging me Regina! Don't you even dare..." Zelena said and waved the last of the smoke aside. "I was trying to make the ground fertile as well as turn the entire place into a proper farm in one go, but as you heard, that didn't work out so well. Perhaps in hindsight I should have just done the two separately."

"If you really need a job, you could always just apply for one in town..." Emma suggested and I nodded.  
"I'm not sure if anyone is ready for you to turn this place into a farm."  
"Why not? I'm sure I can grow some wicked vegetables here... Like cucumbers, broccoli and lettuce."  
"Why only the greens?" Emma asked and made a face. I looked at her and she looked at Zelena. "You know what... Since nothing terrible happened here, I'm going back and write an interesting report on how I could probably make better use of my time than thinking about Zelena as a farmer." Emma grabbed me and kissed my cheek before turning around. "First I will have to tell everyone that no one is trying to blow us up... this time."

~*~

After that dramatic explosion my dear sister had caused, I got extremely backed up with even more work. My assistant came in and dropped a whole stack of files on my desk.  
"These also need verification and validation." She said and bit her lip nervously as she looked at me. I sighed and eyed the stack.  
"Can you cancel all my meetings today?" I asked and straightened up.  
"Of course, Madam Mayor." The blonde nodded and fidgeted a little.  
"Is something the matter?" I asked and eyed her hands as she was fumbling with the hem of her shirt.  
"Uuhm, well... Actually... I was wondering if I could go home early today." The woman was so nervous to ask this of me. I just looked her up and down, making her sweat a little longer before waving her off.  
"Go. I won't be very great company anyway." I picked up the first folder and opened it. I could tell the woman was surprised by my reaction and bit her lip.  
"Thank you so much, your Majesty..." She turned around quickly and started for the door.  
"That's overly formal. I'm only mayor here." I chuckled and looked up. 

"Alyssa isn't it?" I asked and she turned to me slowly, nodding. She had only worked for me for two weeks now since the other assistant decided to quit after finding out she was pregnant, wanting to spend time with her husband and properly raise her child once it's born.  
"Yes, Madam Mayor."  
"Miss Mills will do. Regina when we're alone." I smiled a little and went back to work.  
"Ok, Regina." The woman seemed to visibly relax a bit more and smiled.  
"Now, cancel my appointments and go home. I'll be fine."  
"Of course! I will get right on it." She turned back to the door and left. I chuckled and shook my head.

I kept on working until I looked at my watch and saw it was past 7.  _She better be at the parent teacher meeting._ I grabbed my phone and texted Emma. I got a text back saying it was already done and that I should stop worrying. I chuckled and smiled a little. Perhaps that crazy Swan was a bit more grown up than I gave her credit for.


	20. Chapter 20

I panted harshly as I came down from my high of orgasm, looking at my precious Queen as she slid her hands over my thighs gently, an evil smirk still in place.  
"You look wonderful with your thighs covered in your own juices and leaking all over the table." She said and slowly crawled up to release my wrists that she tied to the corners of the table. She kissed me softly at first and deepened it a little over time. I sucked on her tongue and wrapped my arms around her as she released them. I held onto her tightly and purred into our lip lock. The brunette pulled back and pulled me to sit up.  
"That will conclude your punishment today." She said and pulled her dress back in place before zipping up the front again.  
"Thank you, my Queen." I followed her out of the room, completely naked, the marks on my body from where she scratched and hit me with riding crops and floggers still evident on my skin. 

As we emerged from the basement, we heard the front door close. I was extremely alarmed as I was standing here, completely naked! Regina looked at me with wide eyes and grabbed my hand tightly.

"Moms?" Henry's voice boomed through the halls. The sound of his footsteps echoed as he slowly made his way to the kitchen.  
"Shit! What do we do?!" I whisper yelled to Regina and hid behind her scantily clad body.  
"Shhhh!" Regina clasped a hand over my mouth and looked at the door the boy could pass through at any moment now.  
"Moms... I know you're here..." He called out again and opened the door, dragging his bag along before dropping it entirely and freezing in place. I turned beet red and hid behind Regina even more. The brunette pulled her leather dress as far down as she could and covered her chest. Several moments passed before Henry spoke again.

"You know, I have tonnes of homework and I really should be doing that... yeah... Like looking up how to make a forgetting potion." He turned around and left his bag on the floor. We heard him storm off up the stairs and I bit my lip.  
"I'm not sure if that just went well or horribly wrong." I whispered and Regina let out a long breath.  
"This did not just happen..." She slowly moved to pick up the bag and put it aside before leaning against the door and banging her head against it. "Didn't happen, didn't happen, didn't happen..."

I moved over to the brunette and I chuckled.  
"You're not the one completely naked here..." I notified her and she looked at me.  
"I think he was onto something with that forgetting potion." She said to me and I waved my hand in front of her face.  
"Earth to Regina, you're not using magic on our son."  
"Well, he suggested it and it's quite clever if you ask me. I cannot let him see me like this or have him remember it!" She said and I shook her by her shoulders to make her snap out of it.  
"Or we talk to our son and clear up this whole mess. He was going to find out sooner or later. Whether he likes it or not... This was a tragedy waiting to happen really. No matter how embarrassing it is for both parties involved." I said and the woman sighed. She knew I was right even if she didn't like to admit it.  
"Fine, but we should get you dressed first."

~*~

"Henry, can we talk?" I knocked on the door. Regina was still too mortified to even begin breach the subject, so she was half hiding behind my now bathrobe clad body.  
"Do we have to? I mean like, I don't think I need an encore to whatever that concert was."  
"Henry Daniel Mills! Open the door right this instant!" Regina raised her voice and soon enough the door cracked open. I looked at the brunette over my shoulder and nodded before entering the room. Henry was sitting on his chair at the desk and watched us carefully. I went to sit on his bed, pulling the robe around my legs tightly. Regina sat next to me and pulled her tight skirt down as far as it would go, clearly still embarrassed about her attire.

"Henry, what you saw..." I started out, but I wasn't sure on how to continue.  
"I know how sex works, I also don't need 'the talk' in case you're wondering..." He said and made a face. He turned a little red as he watched us.  
"Is that all you saw?" Regina asked quickly and studied the boy.  
"Was I supposed to see more? I don't think I would be able to handle more... I already got a thorough look..."  
"No..." We said in unison and Henry frowned.  
"So there is more to it then... Great. Another nightmare to add to the list." He bit his lip and looked at us intently. We all just stared at each other uncomfortably for a few moments before Henry spoke again.

"Does it have to do with that extra room in the basement?" He asked and looked more at Regina this time around than at me. The brunette blushed deeply and sputtered multiple times before I just stepped in.  
"Yes. It does." I squeezed the woman's hand reassuringly and smiled at her. "It's OK." I whispered to her.  
"I see, well... It's none of my business." Henry chewed his lip and twiddled his thumbs.  
"How do you know about the basement?" Regina asked and Henry looked up at her again.  
"Did you really think a ten-year-old wouldn't explorer the house thoroughly for hiding spots when dealing with an Evil Queen situation? I may not have understood what that place was at the time..." He explained and I chuckled. Regina should have known it was probably the worst kept secret in this house after all.  
"This is on you, Regina. I didn't build it." I chuckled and looked at her and she gasped before sighing a little.  
"I suppose it is..." The brunette said softly.  
"It doesn't matter. You're both still my moms and that won't change. It'd be great though if we could avoid anymore run-ins of the naked sort." Henry chuckled and looked at us both with a small smile. I chuckled and nodded.  
"Trust me, I feel the same way..." I said and looked at Regina who pouted a little.  
"I don't think I was ready for him to see me in this either."  
"At least you're wearing... something." Henry said and bit his lip. "I'd probably appreciate it more if it wasn't my mom wearing it." He said a bit softer.  
"Henry!" Regina said and looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Mom! No offense, but you're my mom... Granted, you're really pretty for a woman..."  
"Don't dig yourself too deep now." I said softly and Regina looked at the both of us with wide eyes.  
"Emma! Are you allowing that kind of talk from..."  
"Regina, he's 16 now... He's got interests too, whether you like it or not, you raised him with tight, short pencil skirts and endless amounts of cleavage."  
"Don't forget the heels..." He added and I nodded.  
"Now, he is biologically my son... which means that if you're interesting to me, surely he might pick up some... similar tastes." I said and Regina glared at me.

"You're both digging real deep holes."

 


	21. Chapter 21

Since the embarrassment of having been found out by our own son, Emma and I have been more careful with our visits to the basements. Namely making sure that we were properly covered when we would re-emerge, not wanting any repeats of what happened that day.

It surely was really getting used to, for me, that our son was looking at girls and women differently now. I just had to accept the fact that he is growing up and developing interests of  _that kind_ , no matter how much that terrified me.

I was brushing out my hair as Emma entered the bedroom and moved to hug me from behind. She kissed my cheek and smiled at me in the mirror.  
"Hey there beautiful." She purred and slid her hands over my sides and slowly around my waist. "You know what I like best about getting ready for bed with you?" She asked me softly and I cocked an eyebrow.  
"And what would that be, Emma?" I asked and tilted my head.  
"I get to see you without all the make up, see the real Regina and not that mask you paint on there." She kissed my neck softly and nuzzled it. I blushed a little and turned to look at her.  
"Is that really what you like most?" I asked and bit my lip. She looked up at me and kissed me, making me release my lip.  
"Yes. Just... Regina." She moved to straddle my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. "It's the most beautiful thing in the world." She whispered over my lips and looked deeply into my eyes. My breath hitched and I moved my hands to rest on her hips, holding onto her tightly as my eyes watered. Only she could make me feel like this, so utterly loved and special. She smiled at me and wiped away the tear that fell.  
"I love you; Regina." She whispered and kissed me. I held onto her tightly as I kissed back, tears flowing freely as I no longer had any control over my emotions. The blonde pulled back after a little while and chuckled. "No need to cry so much..."  
"I love you too Emma. I love you so much..." I kissed her again to shut her up and just clutched her tightly to my body, my fingers curling into the fabric of her shirt. Her hands slowly moved to cup my cheeks and sneaked their way into my hair, cradling my head.

There was no doubt about it and we both felt it, the intense sensation of love. True love. A sensation that I never thought I would ever feel, or better yet, deserved... Yet this woman was making me feel all kinds of things. Love, joy and most of all... Happiness. I am happy now, with her.

Emma's hand slid over my shoulder. She pulled back from the kiss slowly and looked into my eyes as she started to remove the silk robe I was wearing. She smiled and pressed a kiss against the bared skin, making me shiver in delight as she was so gentle with me. It's a sharp contrast from what we do in the basement, but I enjoy it nevertheless. She wiped away the remains of my tears and kissed my eyelids.  
"My Queen." She whispered as she pulled the robe apart and continued to slide her hands over my body, baring me more and more to herself. I shivered as her hot breath ghosted over my skin, feeling her kiss down my neck, my collarbone and to the middle of my chest. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at her, watching as she slid out of my lap and wrapped her arms around my waist, getting between my legs as she held me and kissed over my heart while she sat there on her legs, looking up at me with those beautiful, forest green eyes. The way she looked at me made my heart leap in my chest. Pure love and adoration. I bit my lip as she ghosted her lips over my skin in the most gentle of caresses. Her tongue darted out between those lush lips and teased one of the peaks that had hardened because of her hot breath hitting my skin. I arched my back as she took my nipple between her teeth and carefully bit it, pulling it slightly. Her gaze never left mine and I released a moan as it was turning me on so much. I slid my hand into her soft, golden curls and carefully pressed her closer to my body, urging her to do more. Her hands slid over my hips and bared my thighs, pulling away the silk robe even further. She took my hands in her own and put them down so she could release them from the sleeves.

The moment I was completely bare before her Emma purred softly and leaned in to kiss me. I met her halfway and sucked on her lips, sliding my hands back into those golden tresses. We both moaned softly as our tongues met in a sensual dance for domination. Her hands found their way to the back of my legs, rubbing my calves gently before making her way up to my inner thighs and pushing them apart slightly. I gasped as I felt her thumb slowly slide over my core, undoubtedly finding the wetness that pooled there. A blush crept up my cheeks as I felt her thumb seek out my clit. I cried out softly when she found it. Our kiss broke and the younger woman started smirking at me. The fact she wasn't saying anything made me a little nervous. Suddenly I felt two fingers enter my wet core and I cried out louder, instantly wrapping my arms around Emma's neck and holding her close.  
"I'm going to make you cum for me, your Majesty." She whispered into my ear hotly, making a shiver go down my spine, knowing she would most definitely keep her promise.

 


	22. Chapter 22

The sounds that were coming from my Queen were absolutely delicious as I thrusted my fingers inside of her hot body faster and a little rougher, just the way she liked it. Her perfectly painted red nails dug into the skin on my shoulders as she held onto me tightly. Those are going to leave marks for sure. I bit her neck, marking her for the world to see. I wrapped my arm around her waist and used my body to thrust my fingers as deep inside of her as they could possibly reach.  
"Emma... Emma~" Breathless moans filled the room as I sucked hard on the nape of Regina's neck while my fingers curled inside of her. "Fuck..!" Came out a little louder and undoubtedly more desperate before she tossed her head back, a guttural scream of pleasure ripping from her throat. I felt her clench tightly around my fingers, the trembling of her body as I held her close and the unmistakable wetness that was her cum coating my fingers. I held her in place until she slowly collapsed back in the chair, gasping for air as she sought out my eyes while her vision was still hazy.

I smiled brightly, pleased with the fact that I made her orgasm like that. Regina moved to cup my cheek and pulled me closer, kissing me deeply after her breathing had evened out a little. She then pulled back and chuckled softly.  
"Stop looking so pleased with yourself." She tried it as a quip, but didn't come out that way at all. I smirked and rubbed her thighs gently.  
"Tell that to my back." I purred and showed the woman her nails as they were now two shades of red. She gasped and sat up properly to look at my back. I looked up at her and chuckled as her flushed face only darkened a shade.  
"I'm sorry." She chewed her lip a little and I shook my head.  
"You enjoyed it, that's all that matters. I'll wear the battle scars proudly." I grinned and she just punched my arm.  
"I will heal them right now!" She threatened. I grabbed her hands and laced her fingers with mine.  
"No you wont... I won't let you." I got up and kissed her deeply, pinning her hands to the armrests. I then grabbed the sash from her robe and moved to tie her wrists together. The woman gasped and shot me a slight glare.  
"Untie me..." She said in a low voice, much like how the Evil Queen sounded in the enchanted forest. I shook my head and pulled her up, guiding her to the bed by her hands.  
"Not until I will have my sweet way with you." I whispered over her lips and pushed her back on the plush bed. She bounced a few times before settling with a pout. That pout quickly vanished however when I started tickling her sides mercilessly.  
"N-no! S-St.. Stop! EMMA~!" She squirmed and laughed, swatting at me to try and make me stop. I grabbed her wrists and pinned them back down to the mattress before leaning down to kiss her as she gasped for air. She kissed back and wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me down on top of her properly.

~*~

The next morning I got up early for work and quickly dressed myself so I could make breakfast for everyone before I had to leave. I was making waffles when Henry slowly came down the stairs and plopped down on a stool at the kitchen counter.  
"You two do realize the door needs to be closed in order for the silencing spell to work." He croaked. I looked up at the young man with a blush and bit my lip, chuckling awkwardly.  
"Sorry kid... I guess I forgot to close the door when we went to bed huh."  
"Did you sleep at all, Ma?" He raised an eyebrow like his other mother could do so well and I tilted my head.  
"A few hours... I think." I added softly and snorted.

"What are you two talking about?" Regina joined us, wearing the silk robe from last night. I smirked and kissed her as she moved to give me my morning kiss.  
"Nothing." I gave a pointed glare to Henry to keep his mouth shut.  
"You know I can tell when you're lying..." The brunette said and looked at Henry.  
"Henry... You look awful. Did you not sleep well?" She asked and the boy groaned.  
"Got as much sleep as you did." He said and went to grab his bag. The woman frowned.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She looked at me and I shrugged.  
"I may have forgotten to close the bedroom door last night?" I formed it as a question and the woman's face fell.  
"EMMA!" A hard slap to my shoulder followed before the woman stormed off to go find Henry. I chuckled and bit my lip.  _Not my fault you're so vocal._

"So is anyone going to eat breakfast or should I eat all these waffles by myself?" I asked loud enough to be heard upstairs.  
"Don't you dare!" Nothing comes between the Queen and her waffles.


	23. Chapter 23

I couldn't believe I didn't realize our bedroom door had been open all night. No wonder that my son was looking like he'd seen a ghost. He probably heard them too...

"Henry... about last night." I started when I picked him up from school.  
"Mom, I don't want to talk about it, honestly." He chuckled awkwardly and chewed on his lip. I looked at him and nodded.   
"Yeah... Me neither." I said softly. We both started laughing as I drove us home.

As we got home, it was dark inside which was strange as Emma was supposed to be home early today. I looked at Henry and he shrugged a little before opening the door. We stepped inside and looked around.  
"Emma?" I called out but heard nothing. Henry then pulled on my sleeve.  
"Look, it's a note." He said and handed me the envelope with my name on it. I raised an eyebrow and opened it before reading the note. All it said was 'garden'.

"Garden?" Henry read the note over my shoulder and shrugged. "Well, lets go outside then." He pushed me towards the backdoor and smiled. I think he knew more than he let onto. I might have adopted him, but he was still a charming... And they were terrible at keeping secrets.

I opened the backdoor and gasped as I saw a trail of roses on the ground. I picked up the first rose as there was a card attached to it. 'Follow me'  
I followed the trail of roses as it lead me to the back of the garden where there was a small terrace. There she was, dressed all nicely in a suit. Emma smiled at me and helped me out of my coat.  
"Welcome home." She said softly and kissed me gently.  
"There was a reason Henry suggested I'd wear this today..." I said as I was slowly catching on to what was actually happening here.  
"What would make you think that?" Emma asked, but she was obviously lying as she was smiling way too brightly.  
"What's going on Emma?" I asked and moved closer to her. She took my hands and kissed me softly.  
"Regina, today I didn't go to work at all... I didn't even have a shift and you probably knew that." She giggled nervously and looked into my eyes. "I spent all day trying to clean this place up because there is something I want to ask you." She pulled a box out of her pocket and I gasped softly.  
"Emma..."  
"Regina, I know our relationship isn't very conventional at times... and we have beat around the bush for the first years... I don't want to wait any longer. So Regina Maria Mills, will you be my wife?" She asked and opened the box, showing me a precious silver ring with a purple and a white stone in it. I didn't even realize I had started crying until I felt the tear go down my cheek. I chuckled and smiled, nodding to the woman on her knee.  
"Yes, of course I will Emma." I said and let her put the ring on my finger before kissing her deeply. She smiled into the kiss and held me close.  
"Well, after last nights events followed by this morning, I wasn't too sure." She giggled and I just slapped her arm.  
"Forget about all that... I love you Emma Swan." I smiled at her and looked at the ring again. She smiled and held my hand in her own delicately.  
"The color of our magic." She said softly and I chuckled, nodding slowly.  
"What made you choose that?" I asked softly and she cupped my cheek.  
"Because together we are stronger." And I knew as she spoke those words, it never has been more true.

"So, how long have you been planning this?" I asked and looked back towards the house knowing Henry was there somewhere.  
"Uuhm, a while... But I didn't tell Henry till yesterday before bed. He's a good boy but he is terrible at keeping secrets like my parents." She chuckled and I smirked.  
"Right... I could tell something was off the moment we got here." I said and bit my lip. "And he never picks something for me to wear. His lie about needing shampoo was pretty bad." I tilted my head and Emma laughed softly.  
"I told him he should have gone with the out of socks routine..."  
"You both suck at lying." I smirked and kissed the woman gently. "Because with you, Miss Swan, I can always tell." Emma wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned back a little.  
"There is nothing you can hide from me either, Your Majesty."  
"Is that so? Then what am I hiding right now?" I asked and the blonde thought about it really hard.  
"Please let it be that you're not wearing underwear at all." She said in something of a prayer, making me burst out laughing. This woman was absolutely incorrigible and I love her for it.


	24. Chapter 24 - The Final Chapter

**~A few years later~**

"Don't forget to write us ok..." Regina said as she folded the boy's collar neatly on his college shirt.  
"Mom, we have smartphones... You could just app me or send an email if you have to." He groaned and I chuckled at the sight.  
"Gina, relax... He will be fine, and New York isn't too far from Storybrooke..." I pulled my wife closer and held her around her waist.  
"Doesn't mean I can't hate the idea of him being so far away Emma."  
"Let it go... There has been realms between you at times, and a curse... I'm sure you can handle a 6 hour drive." I said as the woman was being overly dramatic.  
"May I remind you who you're talking to?"  
"My fairy god mother?" I joked and Regina made a face. She didn't even grace me with one of her usual quips. Henry just laughed and shook his head.  
"Ma, please take Mom home before she changes her mind about this..." He said and grabbed his duffel bag. Regina quickly moved to hug our son tightly and had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead. He leaned down so she could reach it more easily. I just smirked as she had hated the fact he had gotten so tall at first. At times the brunette still does, like now.  
"Don't grow any taller okay..." She murmured and he grinned.  
"I'm not making any promises." He said and took Violet's hand as she joined him.  
"Ready?" She asked and he nodded. I pulled my wife back to my side and kissed her cheek.  
"We will see you both at Thanksgiving." I smiled at the couple and they nodded.  
"Of course, Mrs. and Mrs. Swan-Mills." She said and leaned against Henry before pulling him into the dorm building. "Ciao for now." Henry shot over his shoulder and took Violet's stuff with him as well.  
  
"There he goes... Our boy."  
"Oh Gina, please... It's for three months..."  
"Four!" She said and I bumped into her shoulder.  
"Four months in which you can do me in whatever room and position you please." I whispered into her ear and she groaned softly.  
"Don't temp me Swan." She said dangerously low and got into the car slowly. I got in the driver seat and kissed my wife softly.  
"But that was the point entirely~ my Queen."  
"Drive." Was her order.  
  
~*~

When we got back home, Regina slid her hand in mine, looking around as most of Henry's stuff that was lying around at first was now gone.  
"Hey, it's not like he's gone." I said as I picked up on her mood. She nodded but bit her lip. She was having a much more difficult time with it than me. "Besides, there will be a time when he's going to move out and start a life of his own.  Violet and him have been going steady for a while now." I smiled at her and she chuckled, blinking some tears away.  
"I know... And I'm happy for him, but it's hard to let go of the past sometimes." She said and I just held her close, letting her snuggle into my neck.  
"I know, but you're doing a great job Regina. You're nothing like the Evil Queen anymore, unless you want to be." I smirked a little and rubbed her back. "I'll never forget running into you in the enchanted forest."  
"Oh yes, Princess Leia..." Regina laughed softly. "Never pegged you for a Star Wars princess. No weird side buns and all that..."  
"Yeah, not happening Rapunzel." I pulled on her long hair teasingly and she gasped.  
"I look nothing like her!" She said, sounding offended.  
"Do you even know her?" I asked and Regina chuckled.  
"The lost year." She said and I mouthed an 'oh' in understanding. "And I would rather not be compared to that plain Jane." The brunette put her hands on her hips and I grinned.  
"What should I call you then?"  
"Your Majesty will do." The woman stalked closer and threw her hair over her shoulder. It reached her lower back by now and it was absolutely beautiful. I've had to beg her multiple times not to cut it since she got annoyed with it quite a bit.  
"Very well then, your Majesty... I think we had the start of somewhat of a plan back in New York... I recall it had something to do with every room in the house and various interesting positions." I spoke seductively and Regina licked her lips.  
"I vaguely remember something along those lines yes... So where do we start little princess?" She asked and I pulled a set of dice out of my pocket.  
"There is 12 rooms here... How about you give them a number and let fate decide." I suggested. The woman smirked and knocked the dice out of my hand, making them roll on floor in the hall.  
"7... That's the study." Regina grinned and moved over to the door, opening it before leaning against the wood.

"Coming?" The woman wriggled her eyebrows.  
"Something tells me that I will be soon." I smirked at her as I entered the room, the door slamming closed behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it people! It was an adventurous ride, but it ends here...  
> I hope everyone enjoyed reading it and had a good time ^^
> 
> Thank you for sticking around to the end!


End file.
